High Queen Layla, It Has A Nice Ring To It
by Kaylee Lovett
Summary: '"No other girl I know would've jumped into that fight! No other girl would've thrown that good of a punch, let alone thrown a punch at all!" Peter exclaimed. "Yeah well, I'm not any other girl you know am I?" Layla replied.' Peter/OC Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1: Fights and Magic?

**_This is a story I started a while ago, and I've posted it on two other sites, and it seems to be liked, so I'm going to try posting it here. :) Also if you want to, thank Skandar Keynes and Georgie Henley, because I met them recently and if it wasn't for that and me being so dang optimistic right now, I wouldn't be posting this here. So... yeah. :D_**

**_PS: This follows the MOVIE Prince Caspian so... :)_**

**_Here's a banner I made for the story: i724 . photobucket albums / ww246 / Vampirechkqueen / KP / Banner - attempt - numero - un . png_**

**_Here's a chapter image I made for this chapter: i724 . photobucket albums / ww246 / Vampirechkqueen / ChapterImage1 . png_**

**_And here's a trailer I made for the story: www . youtube watch ? v = qv2n0RN7KYM & hd = 1_**

**_Hope You Enjoy! :3_**

**_[Edited: 8/15/13]: If you would like to find me on tumblr my username is kimbakimothy, and I have this story working it's way on there. :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Fights and Magic?-_**

Layla and Yvainne Wynter stood on the side of the train station talking to each other as other students passed by going to see their friends and greet each other.

"I can't wait until I'm finally away from all of these preppy brats." Layla muttered to her sister.

Layla was short for her age, 5'1" to be exact, but what she lacked in height, she most definitely made up for in everything else. Her hair was a fire red, something she thought was 10 times better than her original Blonde hair, and her green eyes were alight with a burning passion that most had no clue she even had, considering she was considered the lazy troublemaker. The 16 year old had been in trouble so many times that many people spread around that she was invincible to the lashings they gave out. Truth was, she had never received lashings, at least none that were physical.

"Oh come off it, Layla. At least you have a friend; I on the other hand am all alone. You and Susan are too old and cool to hang out with me." Yvainne responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh please, Yve, you and Lucy are friends." Layla scorned with a glare.

"Talking to the girl once or twice when we both went to find you and little miss innocent does not make us friends." Yvainne murmured softly.

Yvainne, unlike her sister, was taller than most others her age, standing at 5'6". Yvainne could talk the talk, but when it came down to it, she was defenseless. Yvainne had long white-blonde hair, the same color that Layla's would be, if she hadn't dyed it, but Yvainne's eyes were a crystal blue, one that sparkled, and displayed exactly how innocent she was. Being 14 Yvainne was 2 years older than the youngest Pevensie, but she was the same age as the younger girl's brother, Edmund, the guy whom she just happened to have the largest possible crush on.

_'Thump' _

That was the noise that stopped Layla's reply and caused her to turn to view the scene that would change her life forever.

Peter Pevensie had been walking towards the two girls, probably on his way to try and flirt with Layla again, when Dylan Mickwood had bumped into him.

"You might want to apologize, I mean, it is your fault." Dylan said smartly as Peter began to turn away to once more head towards the girls.

"I don't think you deserve my apology." Peter replied without turning back, but then Dylan grabbed his arm.

That was when Peter threw the first punch.

And of course Dylan, being who he was, punched Peter in return, except he took it a step further and continuously beat on Peter, causing him to fall to the ground and others to join in.

Layla didn't know what came over her, but when she saw Peter get hit, she couldn't help but walk over to Dylan's best friend Eric, who was kicking Peter in the stomach while he was down, and tap him on the shoulder.

"Have a nice Fall." She said sweetly when he turned towards him; a look of confusion took over his features, causing Layla to have the perfect opportunity to throw her punch.

"Layla!" Yvainne called out to her older sister, hoping to get her attention, but when her sister kicked Dylan, whom was still punching Peter, she knew she had no hope.

Peter got up then as Layla swung a punch at another of Dylan's friends.

"I was doing fine thank you!" Peter snapped at Layla as she dodged a swing from Dylan who had gotten back off the floor from his previous position.

"Not from where I stood!" Layla shouted back as she hit Dylan square in the jaw.

"Layl-" Yvainne tried again coming closer to her sister, but she was cut off when one of the boys who had joined the fray hit her.

That was when Layla's anger flared. Layla kicked at the boy who had hit her sister and got him right where it would do the most damage. Layla was ready to start hitting him more when Edmund jumped in the fight.

"This is for hitting a girl!" She heard him shout at the guy, "And this is because that girl was Yvainne!"

Layla turned back just in time to dodge another punch from Dylan.

That was when they heard the whistle.

"Break it up! That's enough! Come on!" a man shouted at them; Layla had Dylan on the ground and was straddling him to keep him down.

"Nighty Night bastard," She said with a smirk before throwing the last punch of the fight.

"Act your age!" the man who pulled Layla up told her. She snapped at him, as if she was going to bite him, before looking towards her sister. She was being helped by Edmund though, so Layla decided to help Peter with his bloody nose.

"Need help?" She asked him as he sat wiping his nose.

"I never needed your help in the first place." Peter snapped.

Layla scoffed, "Quit with the bloody noble act. Nobody buys it, and besides, it felt good to punch Dylan. You just gave me the perfect excuse to do what I've wanted to do ever since he..." Layla trailed off not wanting Peter to know what had really happened when she and Dylan had split a year ago. Layla smirked as Peter failed miserably at trying to clean himself up. Kneeling beside him Layla took the handkerchief and softly dabbed at the blood that was dripping from his nose.

"You're actually... being nice to me?" Peter stated, but it ended up sounding more like a question. Layla chuckled as she took his chin in her hand and gently turned his head to find other cuts.

"I'm not that fierce. Not when I don't need to be at least." Layla replied softly cleaning up the other cuts.

"Are you joking? No other girl I know would've jumped into that fight! No other girl would've thrown that good of a punch, let alone thrown a punch at all!" Peter exclaimed. Layla turned his head back so that she could stare straight into his eyes. "No other girl would have come out of that without so much as a mark on them." It came out soft, and the look in his eyes showed admiration, and a couple other things Layla didn't want to see in his eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm not any other girl you know am I? And don't say I never did anything for you." Layla replied with a bit of malice in her voice, "Not to mention that I didn't come out unscathed; just unscathed as far as you can see." Layla murmured lifting her own shirt for him to see the bruise forming on her ribs. Peter's eyes widened and he began to get up. Layla would've sworn she heard him say, "I'm gonna kill him." But she wasn't exactly sure. Either way Layla pulled him back down.

"Peter!" Layla turned to see Susan running towards them. "What were you thinking, and Layla, why in the world would you join a fight, of all things!?"

"Let's settle down before we get into details." Lucy suggested as she came over, Edmund and Yvainne at her side.

* * *

As Edmund sat down next to Peter on the bench the six had settled on the first words to come out of his mouth were, "You're welcome."

"That's right, I haven't once heard a _'Thank you, Layla'_ out of you." Layla agreed turning to face the boy sat next to her.

Immediately Peter stood up as he said, "I had it sorted."

Layla sat dumbfounded as he looked away from them. After what she did for him, she figured she deserved an award or something. "What was it this time?" Susan asked, exasperation clear in her voice.

"He bumped me." Peter replied simply.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked.

"No." Peter began to explain but Layla cut him off.

"After Dylan bumped him, he tried to force him to apologize. Peter tried to walk away, but he grabbed his arm, and that was when he threw the punch." Layla stood up and walked over to put a hand on his shoulder. "I joined in once I saw Peter get hit. It was a perfect opportunity considering I've been dying to hit Dylan after..." Layla once again trailed off, because Susan knew exactly what she was talking about. "Edmund didn't join in until Yvainne got hit." Layla finished with a sigh.

"Is it really that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked directing it at Peter.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter exclaimed moving out of Layla's grip. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like kids?"

Edmund's eyes flicked between the two girls who weren't part of the Pevensie's before his eyes landed once more on Peter and he said, "Um, we are kids."

But whatever message Edmund had been trying to send didn't work because the next words out of Peter's mouth were, "Well, I wasn't always."

Layla looked at him in confusion, _'What the hell is he on about __**now**__?'_ she wondered as she watched him carefully, as if trying to figure out what he was talking about just by his actions; Yvainne's eyes on the other hand widened with intrigue.

"Peter..." Susan had a warning in her voice but he ignored it as he made his way back to the bench saying. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" Layla followed his motion and sat back on the bench beside him.

When they were both sat on the bench Susan looked at her brother and with warning still in her voice replied, "I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan sighed as she glanced away from them and then Layla heard an, "Oh No..." from her.

Layla looked at Susan worried, "What's wrong?"

"Pretend you're talking to me." Susan demanded suddenly.

Yvainne chuckled and looked at her, "In case you haven't noticed we happen to be talking to you already."

Susan scoffed and rolled her eyes looking at Layla. "Don't look at me!" Layla exclaimed to her best friend. "She gets that from her father."

"Ow!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly jumping up from her seat.

"Quiet, Lu." Susan muttered to her but Lucy continued.

"Something pinched me!" She cried to explain herself.

"Stop pulling! I know I'm irresistible, but really Layla?!" Peter exclaimed standing himself.

Layla scoffed, "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last- Ow! Yvainne!"

"I didn't do anything!" Yvainne yelped jumping up at the same time as her sister.

"Look, would all of you just... What is that?!" Susan exclaimed standing herself.

"It feels like Magic." Lucy said suddenly.

"What?!" Layla exclaimed suddenly wondering if her friends all belonged in the loony bin.

"Quick, everyone hold hands." Susan demanded. For once in her life Layla didn't try and defy directions, firmly grasping Peter's hand and Yvainne's.

The train passing in front of them was moving quickly and seemed to be accelerating every moment. The lights flickered over head, and tiles began coming off the walls. Every one, except the Pevensie's and the Wynter's seemed completely oblivious to what was happening but Layla wasn't exactly sure she was seeing things right anyways.

Peter and the others were looking around as though this was an everyday happening. But when the railing above the tunnel came off Layla yelped and gripped his hand tighter causing him to look at her.

Soon she began seeing blue through the windows of the train, and she felt Peter's hand squeeze her own, causing her to look at his face, which looked pretty adorable with the questioning look, she had to admit. Then she caught herself. _'What the hell am I thinking?!'_

Shaking her head she turned back forward and the next thing she saw was the last of the train going by and suddenly a beach appeared where the tunnel used to be.


	2. Chapter 2: Water Fights, Gaelic

**_Chapter Image for Chapter 2: http : / / i724 . photobucket . com / albums / ww246 / Vampirechkqueen / ChapterImage2 . png_**

**_So they're in Narnia..._**

**_And Layla and Yvainne are totally lost and completely confused as to what's going on. How will they react?_**

**_Let's find out shall we?_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Water Fights, Gaelic, Witches, and Cair Paravel-_**

Layla stood, her mouth open, watching as the four Pevensies began to stroll forward with a smile on their faces.

After giving a quick look to her sister, seeing if she knew what was going on, and only getting a shrug in reply, Layla ran forward towards the four. "Susan!" She called out causing the four to turn with surprised looks on their faces. "What just happened?" Layla asked stopping just before reaching them.

"Should we tell them?" Edmund asked cautiously.

"Tell us what?" Yvainne's innocent question came from beside Layla.

Lucy smiled seeming to ask permission to do something when Susan nodded she turned to the girls and began to explain that they were in a place called Narnia. Then she jumped into the story of what had happened when they had been there the first time.

Layla listened as Lucy explained about Mr. Tumnus and The White Witch, The Beavers and Aslan, and how they all fought to keep the Kingdom safe, and afterwards ruled Narnia as Kings and Queens for 15 years before finding the place they had entered and accidently leaving Narnia and returning to find London the way it had been when they had left.

"Wait so we're in an..." Yvainne began but trailed off trying to think of a word.

"A whole other world, dimension, whatever you want to call it... Oh my dear goddess! This is it!" Layla said with a big smile on her face as she strolled forward towards the ocean. "This is the place I've been dreaming of the last couple of days!" Layla's face held wonder as she turned back to them. "Narnia." She muttered as she smiled at them. She and Susan exchanged a look before Layla made for the ocean discarding her jacket, shoes, and tie along the way, the rest of the group following short after as they engaged in a full on splashing war. At one point Peter splashed Layla and she moved closer to him.

"You know I've never noticed before..." Layla began trailing off as she stood in front of him. Slowly she brought her hand up to his face and lay it upon his cheek, just staring into his eyes.

Meanwhile Lucy, Susan, Yvainne, and Edmund had stopped to watch the pair.

"Do you think she's going to actually kiss him?" Edmund asked Yvainne.

Yvainne gave him a disbelieving look, "You _are_ talking about Layla, right? Because this is the girl who swore she'd beat him to a pulp if he ever touched her."

"I dunno, I mean it's quite obvious how much Peter likes her. He's not just after her for the gain." Edmund told Yvainne, turning to look at her.

"And what about you? Is there anyone _you_ truly like?" Yvainne asked him.

Edmund was shocked by the question but he knew the answer without hesitation. "Actually..." He began, but trailed off as they heard a big, '_SPLASH!_'

Kayla had splashed Peter when he had been a mere 2 centimeters from her. He looked at her in disbelief and the splashing war raged on once more.

After about 15 minutes they all noticed Edmund begin to stare off in the distance.

"Ed?" Yvainne asked when she noticed he wasn't participating anymore.

"Ed?" Lucy and Susan called at the same time as each other trying to get their brothers attention.

Peter stopped splashing Layla then and looked at his brother. "What is it?" He asked when Edmund looked back at him.

"Where d'you suppose we are?" He asked turning back to the ledge.

"Where do you think, nimrod?" Layla asked him with disbelief. Hadn't they _just_ told her about this place?

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia..." He replied. That caught the attention of the Pevensie's who all looked up at the ledge then to find ruins.

The Pevensie's all began to move out of the water then and towards the ruins. Layla exchanged a worried and curious glance with Yvainne before the two girls followed the other four.

* * *

When they got to the top of the cliff the Pevensies all went their separate ways.

"Stay close to Edmund. We have no clue what's around here." Layla told her sister. Yvainne nodded before following the younger of the Two Pevensie boys. Layla took her own path around the place.

"_Anseo luíonn an fothraigh an chaisleáin ársa..."_

Layla turned looking for someone who could have spoken. When she found nothing she turned back and ran her fingers over a column that had been knocked over.

"_Anseo luíonn an fothraigh an chaisleáin ársa, I gcás an Rí agus Banríon na sea, Nuair a Sath ar a gcathaoireacha."_

Layla turned again and this time called out, "Who's there?" When no one replied she turned back and tried to find Peter.

"_Anseo luíonn an fothraigh an chaisleáin ársa, I gcás an Rí agus Banríon na sean, Nuair a Sath ar a gcathaoireacha. Uair sa suíomh álainn, Anois níl againn, Chun a thaispeáint dúinn gur féidir linn maireachtáil i Síochána."_

Layla quickened her pace as the voice rang in her head.

"_Anseo luíonn an fothraigh an chaisleáin ársa, I gcás an Rí agus Banríon na sean, Nuair a Sath ar a gcathaoireacha. Uair sa suíomh álainn, Anois níl againn, Chun a thaispeáint dúinn gur féidir linn maireachtáil i Síochána. Na daoine ag gol, Maidir leis an gcaillteanas de na haoiseanna órga, Ach an glimmer an dóchais, Gcoimeádann siad i bhfolach, Feithimh..."_

Layla slammed into Peter as she rounded a corner.

"Woah! What's the rush Layla?" Peter asked her as she backed away. Her head was swimming with words, they were all jumbled up, some in the language it had been in before others in English. The last thing Layla saw before blacking out was Peter's concerned face over hers as he called out her name.

* * *

"What happened?" Yvainne's worried voice came from behind somewhere.

"I dunno!" Peter replied turning to look at her, "she just ran into me gave me this panicked look and fainted."

"Oh c'mon Layla, you shouldn't be passed out! You only ever pass out after..." Yvainne trailed off but knowing Peter had heard it she knew she would have to tell him anyways. "You keep your mouth shut about this or she will come after you." Yvainne warned him as nicely as she could.

When Peter nodded she told him.

"Layla's a witch. She can hear things, ancient things, and she can understand the ancient tongues and she gets visions in her dreams, and she can heal people. But it takes a toll on her and she passes out. She should be fine in a minute or two." Yvainne told Peter as she swept a piece of hair from her sister's forehead.

"Why does it take so much out of her?" Peter asked curiously.

"She's not an adult yet. So it takes up her energy more than it would a witch who was an adult." Yvainne tried to explain but then she said, "I'm not the best person to explain it."

Layla began to stir and looked at her sister, "Gaelic. They were speaking Gaelic?" Layla said softly.

"C'mon, let's get you one of those apples Lucy found." Peter said helping her up.

* * *

When Layla ate the apple she told the others she'd be fine and walked away with Lucy and Susan and Yvainne.

When Lucy turned around from looking out at the sea she said to no one in particular, "Wonder who lived here."

Susan came around a tree towards Lucy and must've stepped on something because a second later she bent over and picked up a gold chess piece, her eyes widening.

"I think we did." She answered her sister softly. Lucy's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

The boys came around a wall then and Edmund's eyes widened as he went straight towards Susan. "Hey, that's mine." Edmund said pointing at the gold piece in Susan's hand. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked, Edmund laughed at his brothers stupidity.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund told him. Peter had a face that said he knew that that had been a stupid question but quickly shook it off.

Lucy looked out into the distance and had a face of devastation and curiosity all in one, "Can't be." Her voice was sad and disbelieving as she ran towards a section of the ruins.

Lucy somewhere along the way took her brothers hand and led him onto a platform.

"Don't you see?" She cried out.

"What?" Peter was confused and it was obvious in his voice.

Lucy moved him in front of a little block. "Imagine walls." She said walking over and moving her sister to stand in front of the block next to her brother's. "And column's there." She said pointing to the side, Edmund had already moved to the other side of his brother and so Lucy stood in front of the last block and continued, "And a glass roof."

"Here lies the ruins of an ancient castle, Where the kings and queen of old, Once sat upon their thrones. Once a beautiful site, Now all we have, To show us that we can live in Peace. The people weep, For the loss of the golden ages, But the glimmer of hope, Keeps them hiding, Waiting..." Layla recited the Small Gaelic bit that had been repeating in her head earlier.

"Cair Paravel." Peter said, the pieces finally clicking in his head.

Layla swore she could see the shame in his eyes when he looked straight at her, and she knew what he was thinking.

'_How could I let this happen?'_


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries, Kings&Queens

**_Chapter 3 Image: http : / / i724 . photobucket . com / albums / ww246 / Vampirechkqueen / Chapter - Image - 3 . jpg_**

**_HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE! So in our family, we have a tradition. We open one present on Christmas Eve, and so in honor of my family tradition, here's y'all's one present. Chapter 3. :D_**

**_Sooo... Layla's a witch? Yupp. Although I haven't explained much, sooo..._**

**_But all will be explained in time. :)_**

**_Enjoy Chapter 3!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Discoveries, Kings and Queens, and Dwarves-_**

The six teens all continued to examine the land, sticking together this time, on Peter's request. The others didn't question it.

All the while they were scoping the land; there were two phrases that ran through Layla's mind non-stop. Thankfully, she had control on it this time since she had expected it.

'_Nuair a bares Aslan a chuid fiacla, buaileann an gheimhridh a bháis. Nuair a shakes sé a mane, beidh muid ag earrach arís.'_ Was the first one, though she had no clue what it meant yet.

Then there was the second, _'Níl sé na Ríthe agus na Banríona locht.'_ The translation of that one ran right after the phrase, _'It's not the Kings or Queens fault.'_

After a few minutes Edmund kneeled before a rock.

"Catapults." He said looking up at the sky and then back down at the rock.

"What?" Peter asked looking at him curiously. Edmund turned around and gave Peter a look.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." He explained. The five others looked at him shocked as he stood and looked off into space. Peter followed his gaze to try and figure out what he was looking at and suddenly walked over towards what appeared to be a wall. Edmund followed him and together they pushed the wall aside to reveal a door as the girls came closer.

Peter then took out a knife and stabbed at the door until it began to break away then he broke a large chunk off and he pushed the door open, causing it to fall off its hinges. Layla giggled a bit at the fact that Peter had caused damage.

Peter tried to make a torch then, cutting off a part of his white shirt and wrapping it around a branch. "Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter directed at Edmund.

Edmund began to open his rucksack, "No, but..." He began as he searched through it and pulled out a flashlight, "would this help?" A smirk appeared on Edmund's face as Yvainne tried to contain her laughter.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter said with disbelief in his tone and a smile on his face. Susan and Lucy smiled trying to hold in their giggles; while Layla couldn't help but smile at the fact that Peter wasn't being mean to his brother at the moment, just teasing him.

Edmund went in first seeing as he had the flashlight, followed by Yvainne, Susan, and Lucy. Peter motioned towards the door when Layla didn't move, with a silent 'After you,' hanging in the air. But Layla just stared at him. She had seen the pain in his eyes and now she couldn't get it out of her head.

She knew why the second phrase had been running through her head then.

"Níl sé na Ríthe agus na Banríona locht." She told him softly. He looked at her strangely and she realized that it had come out in Gaelic, so quickly she translated, "It's not the Kings or Queen's fault."

Then she entered following after Lucy, and after a second or two, Peter followed her.

What they found was an area that held four chests each with a statue behind it, more than likely indicating its owner.

Lucy stopped and looked at the area for a second in shock before following the rest of them.

Peter pushed open a metal gate as the six reached the bottom of the stairs. "I can't believe it. It's all still here." He muttered in astonishment, his face lighting up in a bright smile which Layla couldn't resist copying.

'_He sounds like a little kid on Christmas Day.'_ She thought to herself with a small giggle.

Lucy ran to the chest furthest to the right, Susan taking the middle one that was next to Lucy's, and Edmund dragging Yvainne to the one on the far left. Lucy opened her chest as soon as she was in front of it beginning to rummage through the stuff, Susan and Edmund following her example.

Peter on the other hand picked up a shield that was lying on the floor.

"I was so tall." Lucy said in revelation.

"Well, you were older then." Susan told her with a smile.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger." Edmund joked with a helmet on his head. The girls laughed before Susan motioned Layla and Yvainne over.

"Come on, love, let's see if we can find you something of Lucy's to wear." She said directing it at both of the non-queens.

They found something quicker than they thought they would; A beautiful purple dress for Layla and a navy one for Yvainne.

Peter blew the dust off of the shield as Layla held the dress to her body testing it out in a way.

Finally, Peter approached his chest and with a small smile Layla walked up behind him.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan, who seemed to be going into panic mode.

"My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back." She reasoned. Layla shrugged it off and turned back to Peter.

"Is that you?" she asked him pointing to the statue behind the chest. Peter turned to look at her and nodded. "Oh good, so you grow into your looks then." She giggled, Peter rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as he turned back to the chest and opened it. Layla was shocked at all the armor in his chest. The first thing he pulled out was a sword.

The metal made a slow _'shing'_ sound as Peter unsheathed it. He looked at the sword as if it was an old friend.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." He recited examining the sword still.

As Peter said the words, the phrase rang out loud in her head, as though he was saying those words in Gaelic instead, _'Nuair a bares Aslan a chuid fiacla, buaileann an gheimhridh a bháis.'_

"When he shakes his mane..." Lucy continued on from Peter's saying.

'_Nuair a shakes sé a mane...'_

Peter looked at Lucy with something that seemed like pride, as Lucy finished her phrase, though, another joined her.

'_...beidh muid ag earrach arís.'_

"...We shall have spring again." Both Lucy and Layla said. Peter looked at her in surprise, but she just stared at the ground in shock.

The expression on Lucy's face was a sad one, one that said she was in complete anguish. And when Layla looked at Peter, she could see yet another puzzle clicking in his head. "Everyone we knew... Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers..." she trailed off and seemed like she was trying to keep herself from crying. "...they're all gone."

It clicked in everyone's heads then just how serious this was, Susan gave a look to Peter, Peter then passing the look along to Edmund, Edmund giving Yvainne a look, which Yvainne transferred to her sister, Layla passing it to Lucy, before it finally reached Susan once more.

Peter looked one last time at his sword before saying out loud what everyone else was thinking. "I think it's time we found out what's going on."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

After they changed, and Susan had lent one of her spare bow's and a quiver full of arrows to Layla, Lucy giving Yvainne a dagger, they exited the little keepsake area.

From the cliff they had been on, the Pevensies and the Wynters all made their way down to a beach that overlooked a lake.

What they found wasn't good.

Two people had a... dwarf (or at least that's what Layla thought, though she wasn't sure) and were about to throw him into the lake.

Quickly Susan readied her bow and shot an arrow at the side of their boat. Layla readied her bow with Susan this time as the other four approached drawing their own weapons.

"Drop him!" Susan shouted in warning. Layla looked at her out of the corner of her eye, knowing this was not the best thing to say when they had the poor guy held over the lake.

Layla's theory of why it wasn't a good idea to shout that was proven when they dropped him into the lake, before trying to arm themselves. One of the men held a crossbow in his arm and Susan almost shot at him, but Layla beat her to it by a second. Both arrows hit their target, causing the man to drop his cross bow and fall into the lake, his companion jumping in after him.

Peter and Edmund had run up to the edge of the lake and was diving in as Layla relaxed her bow.

A minute later, Edmund was dragging the boat onto the sand, and Peter was dragging the dwarf up. The four girls whom had been left on the beach quickly came to the side of Peter and the dwarf. Lucy unsheathed her dagger and cut his ties so that he could move.

The dwarf gagged, having to spit out the mouthful of water that he had probably inhaled as he had gone in. All six teens stood around him, giving him space as he rekindled his breath and all of that.

Then the dwarf threw down his gags and ties and shouted, "'Drop him'!" Glaring at Susan, who turned to look at the boys with a confused look, though both boys were giving the dwarf confused looks of their own. Layla on the other hand knew why the dwarf was so mad. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple _'thank you'_ would suffice." Susan said in disbelief. Layla shook her head at her.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" He spat at her.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter said with a harsh tone. That was when Layla decided to step in.

"Actually, I must agree with the dwarf. That wasn't the smartest thing to say when they had him over the side of the boat already. Something more like, 'let him go' or, 'Do it and you'll be my next target' probably would've been better." Layla told her knowingly. The dwarf looked at her, and gave her a once over before nodding his agreement. "And Peter you know you wouldn't have allowed that. That would've been cruel."

"Well the way he's acting—"

"I would say that almost being drowned would give him a reason to act the way he is." Layla growled at him. Peter looked at her in surprise, she'd been so kind and playful since they had arrived, and now she was _growling_?

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked changing the subject.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." He said.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked confused.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf replied, surprised they didn't know.

The four Pevensies smiled, as if it were an inside joke. "It's a bit of a long story." Lucy told him with a smile as Susan handed Peter back his sword. A few thing seemed to click in his head then as he examined the four Pevensie kids.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" the dwarf exclaimed in disbelief. "You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" the dwarf asked. His tone told them that he wasn't expecting them.

Peter nodded before stepping forward. "High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter told him extending his hand. The dwarf backed away as if afraid.

"You probably could've left off the last bit." Susan said a bit annoyed at her brother's big-headedness.

Lucy and Edmund laughed, but tried to hide it as the dwarf laughed also. "Probably," He agreed with Susan.

"You might be surprised." Peter told him unsheathing his sword and holding it towards the dwarf.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." The dwarf told him backing away slowly.

"Not me. Him." He said looking to Edmund. Edmund smiled faintly, unsheathing his own sword and lowering it in a ready position as Peter handed his sword to the dwarf. The dwarf took it in his hands and let it drop to the ground as though it were too heavy for him. Layla smiled, it was a ploy.

The dwarf swung hitting Edmunds sword surprising him as he spun around again aiming for Edmunds head. Edmund ducked and the dwarf elbowed him in the forehead causing a grunt to come from Edmund as both Lucy and Yvainne shouted, "Edmund!"

"You all right? Oh!" The dwarf asked him to distract him further before he swung again, Edmund dodging to his right and tapping the dwarf's bottom with his sword. Lucy laughed at this as the dwarf recovered.

Growling the dwarf swung again with a, "Huh," Only to be blocked by Edmund who then proceeded to swing at the dwarf's head. The dwarf ducked as he swung at Edmund's legs, Edmund jumped over the blade as it swung under his legs. Landing they swung at each other again and again. Layla took a second to look at Peter, he seemed to be having fun watching this little duel, the look of entertainment clearly written across his face was plenty of indication of that. Layla looked back to the dueling pair just intime to see Edmund swing and swing and swing before the sword flew out of the dwarf's hands and the dwarf himself landed on his bottom in the sand, Edmund's sword was over his head in a position that made Layla feel like he could strike the poor guy at any second.

"Beards and Bedsteads!" The dwarf exclaimed in shock. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

That caught Susan's attention. "What horn?" she asked as Edmund lowered his sword.

"I'll tell you about it on the way." The dwarf said standing up and beginning to walk off before noticing Layla and Yvainne. Slowly he turned back towards the Pevensies, "Hang on, if you four are the kings and queens of old, then who're they?" He motioned back to the Wynter girls.

"They are friends of ours. Dame Layla Wynter and Dame Yvainne Wynter." Peter answered simply before continuing on.

"Glad to know you think of me as a Knight, _High King_ Peter." Layla mocked softly as she walked next to him.

"Just be glad I told him you were a Dame instead of a Lady." Peter shot back.

He knew just how much she despised being called, 'Lady'.

Layla smiled at him as she continued to walk next to him in silence.


	4. Chapter 4: Visions, Pessimists, & Bears

**_Sooo sorry it's been so long since Iuploaded! I'm a crew member for our school musical (Which is Grease! EEP!) and so I go to rehearsal's which are everyday after school._**

**_On another note... yeah I dunno... Lets just see what happens, shall we?_**

**_So I don't have much else to say, except that I'll upload Chapter 5 this weekend (It's already finished but I wanna give y'all a bit to read this one before I throw another in your face). :)_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Visions, Pessimists, and Bears-_**

As they embarked on their journey, Layla began to feel faint. She tripped a few times and stumbled every few seconds, and after a few minutes of her constant stumbling, Peter told her to climb on his back.

Layla only argued for a minute until she had another dizzy spell. Finally she climbed onto his back and almost immediately the visions began.

_The first one was in a little hut with a man a dwarf and... A badger?_

"_Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine Soldiers?" The dwarf said._

"_I'm not a soldier." The man said with offense, "I am Prince Caspian. The Tenth."_

_There seems to be a silent gasp from the badger and the dwarf._

"_What are you doing here?" the dwarf asked._

_The man, Caspian, looked sad as he answered. "Running away." This surprised the two others. "My Uncle has always wanted my throne." He strolled over putting the fire poker that Layla had missed before in a little case. "I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." He said watching the fire._

_The scene switched then to another night. Peter and herself were missing from the scene, while Susan and Lucy were asleep, and down by the water was Yvainne, her feet dangling above the water, Edmund approached her slowly._

"_Where do you think Peter and Layla are?" Yvainne asked him as he came to sit next to her._

"_Probably off either arguing or finally realizing how much they love each other." Edmund said with a disgusted face that matched Yvainne's._

"_You never answered my question before, about if you had anyone you cared for." Yvainne pointed out then._

_Edmund looked away then with a disappointed look on his face. "I was hoping you had forgotten." He told her._

"_There's a reason Layla calls me the Elephant. I have an amazing memory." Yvainne told him with a smile. "Now tell me."_

"_I don't think that's the best idea. She'll never like me anyways." Edmund muttered his eyes on the river._

"_Any girl who doesn't like you is a fool. You're amazing and sweet, and you know how to make anyone feel special. If she doesn't like you, that's her loss I say. You're one to be held ont—"_

_Yvainne never finished her sentence, because his lips were on hers then, keeping any other words from coming out, and for a few minutes Layla was forced to watch her little sister make out with Edmund._

_The scene changed again._

_Peter and she were walking through a hallway talking, and flirting and all that, dare she say that he kissed her and held her hand as well, and they were fine._

_Finally, the scene changed once more._

_She was walking through halls with the Pevensies, her sister, and Caspian. Layla was standing beside Peter both anxious and nervous about where they were going. For some reason she was finding comfort in being next to him._

_They entered through a door way and Caspian walked over to something, lowering his torch to it. Layla had jumped when whatever it was lit on fire, her hand finding it's way to Peter's._

_When the room was fully lit Layla couldn't believe her eyes._

_"Jared? Carissa?"_

_Layla stared in shock at her long lost brother and sister._

* * *

Yvainne watched the scenery around her with interest, as she sat next to Edmund, her sister lying in front of her, feet in her lap. Edmund looked around with a look like a baby with something new and shiny in front of them. She couldn't help but smile.

Peter was rowing, every once in a while he'd give himself a break from taking in the scenery and look down at the face of the girl who's head was in his lap.

Lucy and Susan were looking around, Lucy with a sad face, and Susan with a face that was filled to the brink with different emotions, varying between sadness and excitement, fear and curiosity.

"They're so still." Lucy said sadly. Her eyes directed to the trees.

The dwarf followed her line of sight. "They're trees. What'd you expect?" Edmund looked at him then, wondering why he would say that.

"They used to dance." She told him.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." He informed them. Yvainne looked at him with a surprised expression.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." The dwarf replied.

"Geesh, There's no need to be so pessimistic." Yvainne muttered.

The Pevensies all looked at him, Peter looked the most hurt. "We didn't mean to leave, you know."

As if on cue Layla muttered, "'snot the Kings or Queens fault," Everyone looked at her with surprise before turning back to the dwarf.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" The dwarf said sadly.

"Get us to the Narnians..." Peter began looking back at him one last time before turning back to Layla, "and it will."

* * *

When Layla awoke, she found herself on a boat, her head in Peter's lap, and her feet in her sister's. Slowly she sat up.

"Welcome back to reality, Layla." Edmund chuckled, Layla stuck her tongue out at him, which caused him to laugh more.

"What happened?" Layla asked her sister softly.

"You passed out as soon as you were on Peter's back." She told her with a small smile before leaning closer. "What'd you see?" she asked softly.

"I'll tell you later." She told her as they pulled onto the sand of a new beach.

Yvainne and Lucy walked closer to the forest as the older kids pulled the boat onto the sand further.

"Hello, there." Lucy said, in greeting to a bear. Layla turned around with the other three and let out a yelp of fright at seeing the young girl so close to such a savage creature.

The bear looked over at her and stood on its hind legs, grunting.

"It's all right. We're friends." Lucy said as if trying to reassure him.

The bear fell onto all fours and looked as though he was about to charge.

The dwarf suddenly shouted, "Don't move, Your Majesty!"

Lucy turned around just in time to miss that the bear was running straight for her.

She turned back once and began to run, Yvainne with her, while the others all ran for their weapons.

"Stay away from her!" Susan shouted in warning drawing her bow.

The bear continued to charge as Layla armed her own bow and aimed, Lucy tripped and fell onto the sand as Edmund yelled, "Shoot, Susan! Shoot!"

Susan kept the bow and just as Lucy screamed Layla let her arrow go; guiding it with her magic straight for the bear's heart. When the bear was on the ground dead Lucy turned towards them to find Susan and the dwarf lowering their loaded bow's while Layla dropped hers to the ground and rushed over to the two girls, grabbing both of them and pulling them into a hug. "Oh my goodness, thank god you're all right." She said through heavy breaths as she held them close to her.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked confused.

"I suspect he was hungry." The dwarf replied walking towards the bear with a knife drawn.

The boys were the next to rush over, Peter helping Layla up, who in turn helped Lucy up, and Edmund helping Yvainne up. Both boys kept their swords to the bear, with the other arm around one of the Wynter girls, Layla had her left arm around Lucy holding her to her protectively, while her other one was around Peter holding him as a way to stay standing.

The dwarf approached the bear, as Lucy looked up to the girl who had saved her. "Thanks." She told Layla with a small smile on her face.

"Anytime, you're like another little sister to me." Layla told her with a smile of her own, squeezing her shoulder.

"He was wild." Edmund said in astonishment as the dwarf began to poke and prod the animal, making sure it was dead, more than likely.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said, his voice clouded with curiosity.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." The dwarf said as her drew his dagger. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." As the dwarf cut into the bear, Lucy gasped and hid her face in Layla and Peter, starting to cry. Layla stroked her hair softly, letting her cry and trying to comfort her.

Layla looked at the bear and had to hide her own face in Peter to keep any tears from falling.

It was a truly horrific sight to see any animal killed.

And even worse of a sight when you were the person who had killed it.


	5. Chapter 5: Lions, Spells, and Midnight

**_Hey Y'all! Again sorry for the delays, I've been helping build Sets for the school musical 'Grease'! EEP! We finished today but we still have a lot of show work to do._**

**_It opens this Thursday, so I'm excited! :D_**

**_Anyways this is the last chapter I have written so far but I'm working on chapter 6. Hope to have it up soon. :)_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Lions, Spells, and Midnight-**_

The Seven trekked through the forest, Peter leading, Susan and Layla behind him, Lucy, the dwarf, and Edmund and Yvainne not far behind.

Susan and Layla had been joking a bit with each other when Susan looked around finally.

"I don't remember this way." Susan called up to Peter.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter replied slowing down.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy retorted at the same time as Layla gave her own retort.

"Oi! Speak for yourself mate! I'm the one who has to give my dad and mum directions to the train station each year!" Layla yelled back, even though she was right behind him by this point.

"Not so loud Layla! You'll blow my eardrum!" Peter said turning to her.

"That's the point Jarhead!" Layla yelled actually _in_ his ear this time. Peter brought his hand to his ear as she pulled away giving her a pout. "Don't you pout at me, Peter Pevensie. I have grown immune to puppy dog faces." She told him triumphantly.

"She's not lying you know. The other day she had a four year old come up to her when we were selling ice cream, and he didn't have enough, but he gave her the ol' P.D.P and if he had been _my_ customer _I_would've given it to him, but she held her ground. And she really does give dad directions on our way to the train station." Yvainne told them with a small smile. Layla grumbled something about 'the little boy went and got me yelled at too by his mum...' before turning and smiling once more.

Peter continued on then ahead of them once more as Susan whispered to Layla and Lucy, who'd caught up with them, "I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place."

"D.L.F.?" Edmund and Yvainne asked at the same time catching up to the three girls.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy replied with a big smile, Layla let out a snort and Susan smiled at Lucy.

The 'D.L.F.' slowed down to a stop Edmund stopping with him.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing is it?" He questioned causing Edmund to smile at him as he began walking once more to catch up to his brother and sisters.

Peter came to a stop again a few minutes later. Layla had left his sisters and brother behind to try and talk to him. "I'm not lost." He said as though trying to convince himself. Layla couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Peter maybe you _should_ just listen to the 'D.L.F.' mate. I mean, he's been around a lot more recently, and it's been a year since you've been here, and that's just in our time. It's been way more time here, which means so many things could have changed." Layla tried to tell him but was once more ignored as the D.L.F. spoke.

"No." He said, "You're just going the wrong way." Layla smacked her forehead.

'_You might as well have just said, 'No you're just an idiot!''_ she thought glaring at the D.L.F.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush." Peter told him, a bit of a snarl in his voice. Layla put a hand on his tense shoulder and felt him relax under her touch.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." The D.L.F. responded, a lot more calm than Peter was. Layla sighed feeling Peter tense up once more.

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." He spat at the D.L.F.. Layla turned Peter around to look at her, she could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves and so she took his face in her hands and leant her forehead against his.

"Deep breaths Peter, in through your nose, out through your mouth." She told him. He did as she said as she sent a calming spell over him. He closed his eyes and could feel every fiber in his body relax. When Layla pulled away from him, his eyes shot open, wide in amazement. "Better?" She asked him, he nodded, unable to talk. She smiled, "Try not to get too angry, yeah?" He nodded again, still silent in awe.

Then they continued through the woods. Layla stayed by Peter's side this time, the entire time. They didn't talk, but she needed to be around him just in case he lost his temper again.

When they arrived to what Layla assumed was the river Rush, Peter realized what the D.L.F. what meant.

It was a gorge. Oh joy.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper—"

"Susan, not now!" Layla exclaimed taking Peter's hand bringing it up to her mouth and planting a kiss on the pulse point on his wrist, working her magic once more. She was worried, that much was obvious, and when she let his hand fall back to his side, she held it a bit longer, just long enough to squeeze, then she let go.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked the D.L.F..

"Yeah, falling." Was his reply.

"At least we weren't lost." Layla said with a smile towards Peter.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" The D.L.F. asked.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan said with a roll of her eyes.

Everyone began walking away, everyone except for Layla and Lucy. Layla had frozen because on the other side of the show was—

"Aslan?" Layla heard Lucy ask, so that was Aslan!

"It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" she shouted pointing across the gorge, Layla turned back to see their reactions... They were all turning around and looking at her like she was insane. "Don't you see? He's right..." When Lucy and Layla turned back around Aslan was gone. "...there." She finished confused, Layla was confused too.

"Do you see him now?" the D.L.F. asked her.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy told them turning to Peter.

"She's right. He was there. I saw him too." Layla interjected, Lucy looked at Layla in surprise as did everyone else. "What?" Layla asked feeling a bit shy then.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter said to both Lucy and Layla. Layla's mouth fell open.

"You think we're lying." It wasn't a question that came from Layla's mouth.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy told him, upset that he'd say such a thing.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." The D.L.F. said with an 'I'm sorry' in his tone.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund pointed out.

"N' the last time I didn't believe Layla, our dog got run over." Yvainne said with a look in her eyes that said she fully believed her sister.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy replied.

"Or maybe you're just a conceited doofus who doesn't know when he needs to believe someone and when he needs to actually think they're lying." Layla said with tears in her eyes as she walked away.

"I'm sorry Lu." Peter apologized to her before walking away. Following after Layla, Susan behind him, then Lucy, Edmund and Yvainne.

* * *

As the seven continued through the woods, Layla fell back behind the rest. Peter kept looking back at her, concerned about her, both because of their earlier little spat, and to make sure she wasn't about to pass out on them again.

Layla was fine though, she was just deep in thought.

What were Jared and Carissa doing here?

How did they get her? Was it random like her arrival, or was it something they had known about before.

Where had they been all this time?

Yvainne eventually fell back, mostly annoyed at the fact that Peter wouldn't quit asking about Layla, but she needed to talk to about before as well.

"So..." Yvainne began as they walked, Layla looked up at her before looking back forward.

"So?" Layla repeated to urge Yvainne on.

"So what did you see?" Yvainne asked Layla after a minute more of silence.

"Oh... Um, well, The Telmarine Prince was telling a badger and a dwarf that he had to run away... Something else, that you'll find out later"—Layla wasn't allowed to tell others what she saw when it had them in it specifically until the event happened, she had learned that lesson from the hard way—"Oh and Jared and Carissa are here... or will be, I dunno if they are now or not." She told her. Yvainne looked at her in shock.

"They are?" She shouted, everyone ahead of them stopped and looked back.

"Oi! You two best keep up, we're getting close!" The dwarf called to them. Layla looked over at Yvianne and motioned to tell her to go ahead, she'd catch up in a minute. Yvainne looked at her, concerned but Layla just shook her head. Yvainne caught up and took her place next to Edmund.

Next thing she knew Peter was beside her instead.

"Yes, Mr. Magnificent?" she teased, he gave her the faintest of glares before smiling at her.

"Look, I'm sorry about back there, it's not that I didn't believe you it's just—"

"That's exactly what it was. There's no reason for you to try and tell me any different, I'm over it." Layla said closing the subject.

"Okay then... Also, I didn't get to thank you back there on the beach, for saving Lucy—"

"There's nothing to thank me for. Like I said I consider her my sister. I would kill anybody to protect my family." Layla said softly, she was still sad over killing the bear, but she would never let anything, alive or not, hurt her family, which the Pevensie's had become to her.

"Does that mean you see me as your brother?" Peter asked his nose scrunching up as though it was a repulsive thought, trying to get Layla to laugh, but his question had caused her to think about it completely... Did she see him as a brother?

Everyone else seemed convinced that they were bound to become boyfriend and girlfriend one day, so why did she hate him so much?

Her reason was beginning to go down the drain the more time she spent with him.

"I don't know..." was her reply, and it was the truth, she didn't know how she saw him anymore and with that she caught up with the others taking her own spot next to Susan.

"I like you Layla. A lot, and I wish I could tell you just how much, but it's not enough to explain." Peter muttered to himself watching her as she laughed with Susan and Lucy about something they had said.

With a sad sigh he caught up with them all just as they came upon the river.

What they found were Telmarines, and loads of them. They were building.

Peter watched intently as if trying to solve a puzzle Layla noticed. Then they head horses coming by and quickly ducked to make sure they wouldn't be seen.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan offered to Peter, who looked defeated as he realized she was right.

Layla smirked and started to make hissing sounds, just barely loud enough for the horses to hear.

"Layla what are you doing?" Yvainne asked her in a panicked tone causing everyone to look at Layla. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to create a distraction now shush." She said before beginning her sounds again.

It worked, because the next thing she knew the horses were bucking and trampling into camp causing Layla to laugh as Peter and the others took the opportunity to sneak back into the forest before they could be spotted. Layla was the last to go, muttering a spell to protect the innocent of the camp as she left.

Those who had no choice to be there would survive.

Those who fought by choice were on their own.

* * *

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy while Layla stood back glaring at him.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups." Lucy snapped at them all.

"We didn't think we saw him, we did see him." Layla interjected standing up and walking over to stand next to Lucy.

"I am a grown-up." The D.L.F. said as Lucy and Layla walked over to the ledge.

"It was right over—"

Layla and Lucy both screamed as a part of the ledge broke, Layla grabbed onto Lucy and pulled her to her hoping to cushion her landing if they fell far.

"Lucy!" Susan and Edmund shouted.

"Layla!" Peter and Yvainne shouted at the same time as the others shouted Lucy's name.

Luckily they didn't fall far, instead they landed on a ledge that led down to the river.

"...here." Lucy finished. Layla let out a bit of a laugh, her heart in her throat as she looked up into Peter's terrified face. Peter was the first one down and quickly he pulled Layla into his arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered so quietly that Layla wouldn't hear him.

"Um, Peter... Kinda running out of air here." She choked out after a second, Peter quickly let go blushing.

Once everyone else was down they made their way across.

By the time they made it to the other side it was night.

Yvainne walked back down to the water while Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Layla and Peter stayed up at the top creating camp. The D.L.F. had gone for wood.

Eventually night came and Yvainne joined the others for Dinner, and afterwards, the Pevensies told stories from when they were ruling. Layla listened interested by their stories of Royal balls and magnificent feasts, the kinds of things Layla dreamed of regularly.

"You should've seen Peter's dancing when he first began lessons! You would've thought he had flippers or something!" Edmund told the girls with a laugh. Peter hung his head in shame.

"It's true. Edmund on the other hand, was great at it from the start." Peter said with a big smile to his brother.

"How are you now?" Layla asked Peter with a smile.

"I'm quite good, if I do say so myself. Why?" Peter replied.

"My brother and I used to waltz around when we were younger. He had to take ballroom dancing classes for something and I wanted to learn, so he taught me." Layla chuckled as she looked up to the sky.

"Are you saying you want to dance?" Peter asked standing, and offering his hand. Layla looked at him, then his hand, and finally back at him as her smile widened.

"I thought you'd never ask." She muttered placing her hand in his and standing. Peter walked her over to a wider space before placing his available hand on her waist, her other hand going to his shoulder. Then they danced.

Layla smiled as they danced in a three-four time that reminded her of a song her sister used to sing to her. Softly she began to sing it.

"Dream, child as childhood wants to do, Dream all this night will allow, Dream, child dream with an angel's view, Out there safe in your clouds. Wait for me now, I will be there for you, No matter what tomorrow may bring, This I will vow I will be there, For this child with different..." Layla and Peter paused, and Edmund had pulled Yvainne up to dance with him as Layla sang. Peter stared at Layla in awe.

'_She never told me she could sing.'_ Peter thought before starting dancing again.

"Dream, child stars have been rumored to, See dreams within newborn eyes, And in their arms I believe they do, Keep safe until you arise. Wait for me now, I will be there for you, No matter what tomorrow may bring, This I will vow I will be there, For this child with different..." They paused once more Layla in a dip Peter close to her, any closer and their lips would be touching. "Wings," Layla breathed fear in her eyes. Peter pulled her up confused by her look, but when he let her go she muttered, "I'm sorry," and took off into the forest.

"Layla!" Peter called following after her.

"I guess the party's over..." Susan joked a bit, though no one laughed. Yvainne just sighed and made her way back down to the water again.

* * *

"Layla!" Peter called out, having lost her.

"What do you want from me?" Layla snapped at Peter from his left. She was sat on the floor holding her ankle, tears falling from her eyes in a river of her sadness. Peter quickly walked over and, kneeling himself, pulled her into him.

"What happened?" Peter asked her.

"I fell and hurt my ankle." Layla grumbled into his shirt.

"You're such a klutz." Peter laughed pulling her up and into his arms, setting her in his lap and holding her as if she were a baby as she cried into his chest.

* * *

Edmund had tried to get himself to sleep but he just couldn't, so he decided to go see what Yvainne was doing.

Yvainne's feet were dangling above the water as she sat on a ledge above the water. Edmund approached her and she turned around hearing his footsteps. "What are you doing up?" She asked him turning back around.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied still advancing slowly.

"Where do you think Peter and Layla are?" Yvainne asked him as he came to sit next to her.

"Probably off either arguing about something or finally realizing how much they love each other." Edmund said with a disgusted face that matched Yvainne's then.

"You never answered my question before, about if you had anyone you cared for." Yvainne pointed out then.

Edmund looked away then with a disappointed look on his face. "I was hoping you had forgotten." He told her.

"There's a reason Layla calls me the Elephant sometimes. I have an amazing memory." Yvainne told him with a smile. "Now tell me."

"I don't think that's the best idea. She'll never like me anyways." Edmund muttered his eyes on the river.

"Any girl who doesn't like you is a fool. You're amazing and sweet, and you know how to make anyone feel special. If she doesn't like you, that's her loss I say. You're one to be held ont—"

Yvainne never finished her sentence, because his lips were on hers then, keeping any other words from coming out. Yvainne didn't care though, because this was something she had dreamed of since she had met him. It wasn't a long kiss, just long enough to get the point across that he really cared for her.

"Wow..." Yvainne breathed when he pulled back.

"Yeah." Edmund mumbled his hand going to the back of his neck.

"You really thought I didn't like you?" Yvainne asked him then, confused. She had been so obvious about it, or so she had thought. Edmund shrugged, and Yvainne sighed. "I hope Layla's okay." She whispered.

"She'll be fine, she's with Peter." Edmund replied. Yvainne shivered as a small wind blew by, and Edmund noticing pulled her closer to him.

"She wasn't always like this. She used to be polite, she would've never gotten into that fight earlier, and she wouldn't get into trouble ever. But then Jared and Carissa disappeared, and she began getting into fights, she pulled that stunt in manner classes, and everything just went downhill. She calmed down after a bit, and settled in the middle of the two that she used to be... She's almost in the gray area, she was an angel, and then she was a devil, and now she's settled between. Then she found out she was a witch and she's been doing better since then but—"

"Wait she's a witch?" Edmund exclaimed, Yvainne shushed him nodding.

"She is, but she's not a fully fledged witch until her 17th birthday. Which is..." Yvainne stopped as she realized something, "...tomorrow. Oh my god! She needs to get back here now! Before midnight!" Yvainne stood up suddenly and began making her way back up.

"Why?" Edmund asked.

"The Transfer of Powers!" Yvainne shouted at him, "Look when a witch turns 17 she's a fully fledged witch, but she has to be asleep the minute the clock strikes midnight as the day of her birthday because another witch must die for her to become a witch herself, and when the witch dies the powers will transfer to the newest witch, but if the new witch isn't asleep when the powers are ready to transfer, they will vanish and there will be one less witch on the earth, plus she'll lose the powers she has now, and without them, I don't think we'll like what she becomes..." Yvainne told him as she walked into the forest, he wasn't far behind her.

* * *

Layla calmed down after a bit and eventually she just sat there being held by Peter.

"Layla..." Peter muttered as he stroked her hair, she was clung to him, her face against his shoulder.

"Hmmm…?" She hummed out.

"There's something I need to tell you." Peter said slowly, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Layla asked pulling her face from him and looking up into his eyes.

"I l—"

"Layla!" Yvainnes voice called through to her, Layla looked over to see her sister and Edmund running towards them, "Layla, your birthday! It's—"

"Tomorrow." Layla finished realizing what her sister was saying, quickly she tried to stand but immediately regret it as her ankle throbbed in pain, and she let out a whine. Peter caught her as she toppled over. "We have to get back..." Layla mumbled already trying to get herself calm enough so she could sleep.

She felt arms wrap around her as she was lifted, and she could hear faint murmurs catching a few words like 'powers' and 'sleep'.

But then she was asleep.

And she was greeted with millions of colors as the clock struck twelve...

And she became a full witch.


	6. Chapter 6: Questions,Creatures,&Clicking

**_So I know it's been forever but please don't kill me! I have so much going on right now. I have to start applying for college and all that stuff here soon. But since I got a message yesterday asking me to update, I figured I'd at least try and update._**

**_So I apologize for anything that's really like crappy and unbelievable or something I just wanted to get it out to you guys! It was going to be longer but I figured that where I stopped would be a good cliffy._**

**_So anyways, those people out there who have been waiting, give a big hand to Adeline Potter who made me finally realize that I needed to get off my busy freaking high horse, sit down, and make time to finish this chapter!_**

**_In other news, it hopefully won't take too long to get the next chapter out, since I already have it started. :)_**

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Questions, Creatures, and Clicking-_**

_Layla awoke next to Peter and Yvainne. Sitting up she noticed that first of all something was off... Pulling a piece of her hair between her fingers she noticed it wasn't red anymore, it was... "Blonde?" Layla muttered confused. It was her natural hair color._

_She'd worry about what happened later, she decided as she looked around and noticed that, besides herself, there were only 5 people, but there was supposed to be 6. _

_Lucy._

_Layla smiled as she stood and began to head into the forest. She was so close, but stopped to look back, her eyes landing on her sister and then on Peter, thinking of the night before. Then she headed into the forest._

_It was a short and easy walk, which confused Layla seeing as just last night she'd been unable to walk thanks to her ankle. She had just seen a dryad when she first saw the golden mane. She smiled, "Aslan."_

_With that she approached the lion and then curtsied. "Your majesty."_

"_Rise, Future Queen." Aslan told her with what Layla could only classify as a smile. Layla did as she was told. "Now I expect you have some questions for me."_

"_Why are Yvainne and I here?" she blurted out immediately. The look Aslan gave her made her feel stupid for asking such a question._

"_I believe you know the answer to that. Even if you don't know that you do yet." Aslan told her, Layla looked at the ground and then up at the sky, trying to think of another question._

"_I am a witch now?" she asked then._

"_You are a sorceress, yes. There is a difference." Aslan told her. Layla remembered the story of the White Witch and nodded in understanding. Then something clicked._

"_You called me future queen?" Layla questioned. Aslan's face spread into what she could only classify as a smile._

"_Yes." He replied giving her a look that said, 'Next'. Layla sighed._

"_Are Carissa and Jared here? In Narnia?"_

"_The answer will be revealed in time." Aslan was starting to sound like one of those stupid 'Magic 8 Balls' now. "Layla," Aslan said to get her attention, "You are a smart girl, all you need to learn is to listen to your heart. You know the answers you just refuse to acknowledge them."_

"_I'm going to have to die, aren't I?" Layla asked suddenly. She didn't know where the question had come from, it had just come out suddenly._

"_All will soon be revealed." Aslan said with a smile. Then everything disappeared._

When Layla woke up for real, it was almost exactly as it had been in her dream. But now there were 4 people still there, and it was Lucy, and Peter, who were missing. Layla rolled her eyes as she pulled a piece of her hair in front of her. Blonde. With a sigh she pulled her hair back and began to stand up.

It wasn't a very smart thing to do.

Layla cried out in pain as she fell back to the ground awaking the other 4 who were still asleep.

"What's wrong?" Edmund mumbled sleepily.

"Where's the other two?" The dwarf asked.

"Layla?" Yvainne questioned in confusion.

"I have a weapon!" Susan called out as she sat up quickly. The looks she received caused her to blush before she turned around to face Layla who was trying a spell to fix her ankle.

"We should go find Peter before he does something stupid." Layla said as she finished the spell, the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

The first thing they saw as they approached was Lucy who was watching something. Somehow Susan knew what she was watching because she called out, "Peter!" We all stopped as soon as our eyes fell on the scene before us. There were creatures, centaurs, Minotaurs, and other mystical beings that Layla had always believed existed somewhere. She let out a squeal of excitement as she realized that she had been right all along. They did exist, just in Narnia instead of in their world. When Layla's eyes met Peter's all she could see was amusement. She recognized the other man from her dream. Caspian X.

Caspian examined Peter's sword for a minute before everything seemed to click. "High Kind Peter." He said almost in disbelief.

"I believe you called." Peter said wittily. Layla laughed surprised he had actually come up with a good come back.

"Well, yes, but..." He trailed off as he looked over the Pevensies and the two Wynters, "I thought you'd be older." He concluded. Layla scoffed. She was seventeen! A legal adult in London!

"But we're not in London, Layla." Lucy said from beside her. Layla blushed in embarrassment; she hadn't meant to have said that out loud.

Peter seemed to be insulted by his words as well. "Well, if you like, we could come back in a few years..." Peter said as he began to back away from Caspian towards the group he had been traveling with.

"No!" Caspian exclaimed suddenly. "No, that's alright. You're just..." he trailed off once more trying to think of the right words to say, "You're not exactly what I expected." He said then as he once again scanned the group, though his eyes lingered on Susan longer than the others. Layla would have to point that out to her later.

"Neither are you." Edmund said then causing Layla to let a laugh loose.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." The badger from Layla's dream said wisely. Layla smiled and nodded in agreement.

Then a rat pranced forward. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." He said bowing. Layla chuckled a bit, finding it a funny sight to see a rat of all things bowing. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." He offered, Peter smiled, probably because his ego was being re-inflated.

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy muttered.

Drawing his sword the mouse ripped around pointing his sword at the girls. "Who said that?" He exclaimed, obviously infuriated.

"Sorry." Lucy mumbled embarrassed, and taken aback by his reaction.

"Oh. Uh..." The rat trailed of realizing it had been a queen who had said it, "Your Majesty, with the greatest respect," he bowed once more, this time to Lucy, "I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous', or 'chivalrous' might more befit a Knight of Narnia." Layla let out a snort. The mouse was a Knight? This place never ceased to amaze her.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said, his comment obviously meant as a blow to Caspian. Layla gave him a hard look, which he couldn't see since he was still looking at the rat.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." The rat told him proudly.

Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." He said turning back to Caspian. Layla was surprised how grown up he sounded. This wasn't the immature, goof-off, egotistical, idiot teenager she had come to know; this was a mature, grown up, military leading, strategizing, smart, serious king.

Talk about culture shock.

"Hmmm?" Yvainne asked from beside Layla confused. Had Layla said that out loud too? Goodness she'd have to get a mouth plug or something for herself if she didn't learn to keep her thoughts in her head.

"Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said handing the sword over to Peter. Peter tightlipped, put the sword back in its sheath. He almost began to walk away then before turning around. "One more thing. We have two friends with us. Dame Layla Wynter"—I waved with a tightlipped smile—"and Lady Yvainne Wynter."

"Hang on. Did you say Wynter?" Caspian asked turning to the two girls. Layla and Yvainne nodded, which in turn caused Caspian to smile widely. "Come. I believe we have something that belongs to you two."

Layla knew what was coming, but at that moment, all she could think about was how Peter was making her feel.

And how much she wished he wouldn't make her feel that way.

* * *

Layla had been quiet for the entire walk so far and it was beginning to unnerve her friends. Susan kept glancing over at Layla with a worried expression, Yvainne kept asking if she was alright, and the badger and everyone else kept asking if she needed a break. The truth was she did need a break, but not from walking.

At one point she broke off from the group of girls and fell back, hoping to get some time to just think to herself about her feelings and how she had seemed to somehow start falling for Peter.

"He's always liked you."

Layla jumped, surprised by the person since she had not been paying attention. Turning her head she was met with Edmund.

"Oh really? I was unaware that he was serious about liking me, just like he liked Lisa, and Stephanie, and—"

"Layla, you know he wasn't serious about them. He only went out with them to try and get over you. I'll tell you right now, that if you went up there and tried snogging him, he wouldn't object, until he realized that you were snogging him while he was trying to plan a war..." Edmund trailed off with a laugh probably imagining his brothers face if Layla would actually do that.

"He knows damn well that if he would just make the first move... Lord, I've even said that before. Yes I'm an independent girl but that doesn't mean I don't want _some_ chivalry in my life, I'd prefer to be asked out rather than have to ask a guy." Layla seethed. She had said that last year when she had told Susan about Will, another boy in Peter's grade whom she had developed feelings for, and Peter had been eavesdropping on them. He had admitted it when Layla had decided to just suck it up and tell him how she felt only to find out that he believed rumors some idiot was spreading about how she thought she was a vampire. She had never found out who had spread the ridiculous rumor, though she had intended to find out.

"You both are just too stubborn for your own good." Edmund muttered.

"Damn straight. It's what makes the world go 'round dear Eddie!" Layla said cheerily.

Edmund shook his head, "Just go talk to him." Then he found his way back to Yvainne and threaded his fingers through hers. Layla'd have to ask about that later. Now she sped up so she could go talk to Peter.

"So? What are they like?" She heard the badger ask.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." The dwarf replied. Layla was about to object when the other dwarf, the one from the dream with the badger and Caspian, spoke up again.

"Oh. So you like them, then."

"Well enough." Was his reply, and Layla couldn't help but smile at that.

By the time Layla made it up to Peter and Caspian they had reached a clearing that held a ruin looking thing. They approached the ruin and centaurs lined up at the sides, unsheathing swords and holding them out as the Queens and Kings approached. Layla had planned on staying behind them with her sister, but was pulled into the line between Peter and Lucy, while Yvainne was pulled between Susan and Edmund. They both were pulled along with the Pevensies, Layla's hand in Peter's though she wasn't sure why, and Yvainnes in Edmunds as they made their way into the place. Caspian fell behind, which made Layla feel even more out of place.

She was no Queen.

She couldn't help but smile at the young centaur who's sword angle had to be corrected.

* * *

It wasn't a ruin, it was a Howe, a fort built around a ruin, or so Layla was told. Inside, creatures were forging swords, and other weapons. Layla, Yvainne and the other girls walked further into the fort while the boys stayed behind and talked with Caspian. What Susan and Lucy found on the walls a bit further surprised them. Susan backed away from the group, calling out.

"Peter. You may want to see this." She said calmly. Within a few seconds the boys were joining the girls again.

Peter and Edmund examined the carvings on the walls when they joined.

"It's us." Susan breathed as Layla moved forward, there was something on the wall that looked almost like— Layla reached up and gently wiped her fingers along it, dust began falling off of it and Layla gasped in shock.

Yvainne quickly joined her sister as did Peter and the others when they saw what she had uncovered.

"How?" Yvainne whimpered.

"I've never been to Narnia before. But then, how come—This doesn't make any sense!" Layla exclaimed backing away from the wall.

Because quite clearly, the picture on the wall was Layla and Peter, being married on the beach...

Then it all clicked.


	7. Chapter 7: Siblings, Breakdowns, & Wise

**_Heyy! So as promised, I'm uploading this today!_**

_**Umm... I'm not quite sure when I will get the next chapter up seeing as school starts on Monday, and I'm starting senior year, which I've heard is really busy and hard. :P But I promise as soon as I get it written I will get it up! :)**_

_**So here's Chapter 7!**_

**_Happy Reading! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Siblings, Breakdowns, and Wise Little Sisters-_**

Memories came rushing back to her about those days, the days she had been here when she wasn't supposed to have been, the days where she and Peter actually began to get along, the days she and Peter loved each other...

When she somehow was dragged into Narnia after her and Dylan's...

"That's why I had dreams about this place. They weren't dreams... They were memories!" Layla exclaimed.

"But if you were here before then how come we don't remember you?" Edmund asked.

"I erased your memories using my magic, and Aslan covered the rest of my tracks before he helped me bury my own memories and go back." Layla explained as she remembered Aslan explaining to her that she hadn't been meant to stumble upon Narnia yet, how she had needed a place of solitude and cried for help, and Narnia had responded, pulling her into the world.

"So does this mean..." Yvainne asked turning to Peter. "She's you're queen."

"No. She's not. If Aslan covered it up, he must've destroyed the documents. We aren't married legally. She isn't my queen." Peter said in a matter-of-fact tone, and though nobody else knew, he wanted to put one little word to the end of the sentence that would fix the hurt that suddenly appeared on Layla's face.

The three letter word that was, yet.

"So... What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian then, trying to diffuse the tension and the awkwardness.

Caspian was shocked. "You don't know?" He asked confused. When they all gave him blank looks he grabbed the torch off of the wall and led them down a hallway. Layla made to stand next to Peter both anxious and nervous about where Caspian was leading them. Now that Layla knew that he had loved her—that they had been serious enough to get married before—she found comfort in being next to him.

They entered through a door way and Caspian walked over to something, lowering his torch to it. Layla jumped when whatever it was lit on fire, her hand finding its way to Peter's.

When the room was fully lit Layla couldn't believe her eyes.

"Jared? Carissa?"

Layla stared in shock at her long lost brother and sister.

She knew it had been coming but she still couldn't believe it. With a happy cry Layla ran to the arms of her brother and sister, as did Yvainne. Tears began to fall from Layla's eyes as she looked at her brother. He had aged but thankfully he still looked about the same, as did Carissa, who looked almost exactly the same as before.

Then came her anger.

"Where the hell have you two been for the last 6 years?" Layla shouted at them, almost jumping out of their arms, they looked at her surprised, having never seen this side of her. "Do you know how worried we've been? Mum almost had you two declared dead because they couldn't find you or your bodies!" The tears falling from her eyes showed that she had been pushed to her limit for the day. She began to back out until she backed into someone.

She turned to see it was Peter, and that was when she broke. She ran.

Just like that day, 6 years ago when they had disappeared.

* * *

Lucy turned to look at the table and then at the lion on the wall, "He must know what he's doing." She said, nobody else seemed to catch the double meaning.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said. His words had double meaning as well, but he hoped that no one picked up on it.

"I'll go after her." Yvainne muttered but Lucy shook her head.

"Let me."

* * *

Layla had ended up climbing onto a ledge on the outside of the Howe, and was sat with uncontrollable tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to stop herself from crying. Her eyes, were void of emotions as she stared at the forest that was in front of her.

How did they end up in Narnia of all places? When had they gotten here? Why had they left in the first place? Why hadn't they come back?

And why did Peter seem to go back to hating her all of a sudden when he found out they had been married before? Was it all in her head? She now knew it wasn't her going insane, because apparently they had loved each other before.

It was all just too much for her.

That was how Lucy found her, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, head resting on them, staring into the forest, tears streaming down her cheeks, and eyes blank.

"Layla?"

Layla didn't respond, so Lucy decided to go on, "Look, I know that it's overwhelming, and I know that I have no idea what you're going through, but you can't always run away from things when they get like this." Lucy told Layla, who again didn't respond. "If I had run away the first time I had come to Narnia and Mr. Tumnus had told me about it, we would never be here. So please stop running, it doesn't help anything." Lucy paused a second for a breath before starting again. "I think of you as my other sister, Layla, and I don't like seeing you like this, just like I hate seeing Peter when he's in a mood, and I hate seeing Susan when she's being blown off, and I despise seeing Edmund when he's..." she trailed off and shuddered causing Layla to let out a chuckle as she turned to look at Lucy.

"He doesn't like me like he did back then. I changed when I came to Narnia last time." Layla told her turning to look back out at the forest. "It was almost like it was a cure, and you're brother was the biggest part of that." Sighing Layla ran a hand through her blonde hair and turned to Lucy again. "That was actually my biggest argument with Aslan when he told me I had to erase your memories, I told him that you guys had cured me from whatever rut I had gotten myself in, and I didn't know if you'd be able to do it again if you didn't remember all the things we'd been through. He told me that I had to have more faith in you guys than that." Layla laughed as she wiped the remaining tears that had managed to escape when Layla had stopped crying finally. When we went to school, I realized that even though I couldn't remember why exactly, I had friends in you guys; that you were all people I could trust. All of you except for Peter, who seemed to some reason just keep to himself when I was around. And then he began flirting with me, horribly if I may say, and everything just kind of got confusing from then until now when I understand it all, but—"

"He loves you, but that's all I can tell you. And you're brother and sister, they're your family. Give them a chance to explain before you freak out at them alright?" Lucy asked her with a smile. Layla smiled back as she pulled herself up. Then she pulled Lucy into a hug.

"You know, don't tell you brothers and sister this, but you've always been my favorite Pevensie." Layla told her with a laugh. Then with a very soft smile Layla pulled away and thanked the girl before they headed back in.

* * *

When Layla and Lucy walked back into the Stone Table room, they found everyone gathered. As soon as Jared saw Layla though, he was over beside her giving her a hug.

"I promise we'll explain everything later, alright?" he asked her. Layla agreed before seating herself next to Lucy on the stone table. Once everyone was settled Peter began.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way." He told everyone. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." He said with a spark in his eye. Layla knew this couldn't be good.

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep only put a question out there that everyone else was already thinking.

"We need to get ready for it." Peter said at the same time Caspian was saying, "To start planning for..."

Peter turned to glare at Caspian as though trying to dare him to say anything else. He had that look in his eye that wasn't exactly egotistical, but it was powerful, telling any man who dare challenge him that he ran this ship, and nobody else could question it. Caspian nodded softly realizing he had stepped out of line, and offended Peter.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter announced. Layla shook her head in annoyance.

"But that's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle!" Caspian protested.

Layla had to put in her two cents as well. "And besides, that's like saying that the only thing we can do is go there and fight or wait here and fight, there are other ways to make peace."

As usual, Layla was ignored. "There's always a first time." Peter responded to Caspian, though it was more out of spite, then in seriousness this time.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin added agreeing with Peter. Layla continued to shake her head, as a pain grew in her temple. She could feel a vision coming but she had to hold it back, she had to concentrate on what they were saying.

"But we have the ad-tage-ere..." Layla was fighting a losing battle, and she knew it, so with those last mangled words she gave in and fell back onto Lucy's lap.

* * *

_Creatures were dying. So many deaths._

"_Get that gate closed!" Layla heard from above her as she shot spell after spell at the soldiers. She saw Trumpkin fall, and the soldiers began cutting the only thing hold the gate up._

"_Peter!" Layla called out to get his attention. She knew she would be giving her position away by doing so, but she had to warn him of the gate. He looked over just in time to see the soldiers cut the thing off, and the gate begin to fall. A minotaur began to hold the gate up, and Layla muttered a spell to lend him strength and heal any injuries he had._

_It was then that Peter realized they had to retreat, and called out, "Fall Back!" It was like her heart began to break at seeing so many deaths, and all for nothing now. People began to do as they were told as Layla heard Peter shout, "We need to retreat! Now!"_

"_Go! Get her out of here!" He told a centaur motioning to Susan. With that Layla reversed her invisibility spell and found her way to Peter._

"_Back to the gate! Go!" Peter shouted for their troops. Layla grabbed his free hand to let him know she was with him as they progressed back to the gate, still shooting spells left and right trying to keep the soldiers away._

"_Caspian!" Susan shouted back to Peter as she rode away with the centaur._

"_I'll find him!" Peter called out._

"_I'll help!" Layla told him but he stopped then._

"_No, you need to get out!" he tried to tell her but she wouldn't have it._

"_No! Peter, I—"_

"_Go!" he told her, releasing her hand and pushing her towards the gate. Then she heard him call to one of the cheetah's, "Make sure she gets out!" And before she knew it she was on the cheetah's back and they were on their way to the gate._

_Layla wasn't sure what she would do if Peter didn't make it out, but all she could do now was hope._

* * *

Layla passed out on the table, and thankfully Lucy was there to catch her. Peter flinched, wanting to go to her and make sure she was okay, but knew he couldn't.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan offered, helping Caspian. Peter couldn't believe that his own sister was turning against him now, it really hurt, almost as much as Layla's protest...

Almost.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter, the badger, told them. It was an understandable statement, seeing as badgers were underground creatures.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." Peter told Caspian. He heard a mumble from behind him that was Layla's.

"No... Peter... I..." she mumbled causing Peter to turn to look at her, confusion clear on his face.

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund pointed out. Peter was happy at least someone was on his side.

"We could collect nuts!" a squirrel said.

Layla laughed a bit as she sat up, "That's one hell of a line to wake up to..."

* * *

"We could collect nuts!" was what Layla first heard when she awoke.

With a laugh she sat up, "That's one hell of a line to wake up to..." It was a mumble but she knew Peter heard it because he smiled a bit.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep suggested sarcastically.

"That's actually not to bad an idea, those little buggers hurt." Layla announced with a laugh. She wasn't lying, they really did hurt.

"Shut up!" Reepicheep told the squirrel, Layla had a feeling he was talking to her as well, telling her not to encourage the squirrel. Then he turned to Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter nodded and then turned to Glenstorm, the centaur. "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" He asked him. The centaur looked torn, and Layla couldn't help but hope that he would protest, and tell Peter that it was a bad idea, since she knew they were some of the best divination experts ever, but to no avail.

He simply replied, "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said then. Layla nodded in agreement, as did Yvainne.

"Sorry?" Peter asked confused as he turned towards Lucy.

"You're all acting like there's only two options." Yvainne said then.

"Dying here," Lucy listed.

"—Or dying there." Layla finished softly, her eyes trying to portray to Peter what she had seen in her vision, though she knew he wouldn't get it.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu, Yve. And you just missed half of it, so I know you haven't hear it all." Peter said, and Layla almost smacked him—didn't he get that she was trying to save him from what could be his death—but Lucy spoke before she could.

"No, you're not listening!" Peter was surprised at his sister's outburst, even though she sounded calm. "Or have you forgotten who_ really_ defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Now he just looked down right insulted.

"You've been hanging around Layla too much." Peter muttered. Then with a stern face, one that was trying to hide the hurt and betrayal Layla could see in his eyes, he said, "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

With that last word he turned and left.

"Remind me why I loved him again?" Layla asked Lucy. Lucy just frowned as she watched everyone go to prepare for the battle that was ahead. Layla sighed as she stood up and began to head out as well. When she reached the forge she saw Peter, Susan, and Edmund picking armor up. "Alright what do I need?" Layla asked as she approached.

The three looked at her for a second before Peter said, "You need to stay here."

Layla scoffed. "You know very well that there is no way in hell I'm staying behind, I can fight just as well as anyone here."

"Well we just thought, that Lucy—" Susan began but she was cut off by Layla.

"Lucy will have Yvainne. Now I'm going to ask again, and I swear if y'all don't tell me the answer I want, I will go just the way I am. No armor, no weapon." Layla told them sweetly. "What do I need?"

With that they all prepared for the raid.


	8. Chapter 8: Talks, Worry, and Regret

_**Alright, so here's chapter 8. This is kind of a sad chapter, but it's also kind of an important one.**_

_**Today is 9/11 and so in a way, this chapter kind of fits the mood of the day.**_

_**But anyways...**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Talks, Worry, and Regret-**_

Waiting for the signal that would begin the raid was when Layla finally got the chance to confront Peter.

"Peter, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him stopping his conversation with Susan. He nodded to his sister before following Layla into an area on the side. As soon as they stopped was when she spat out the first question that had been bugging her most. "Why do you act like you're angry that we were married before?"

Peter looked at her with surprise. "Layla, now isn't really the time t—"

"Yes it is Peter! It is the perfect time because people are going to die tonight! And if you end up being one of those people, and I never get to hear the answer or tell you anything I'm going to regret it. So just answer the damn question! Humor me!" Layla exclaimed knowing the time press.

Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not angry that we were married. I'm angry that I don't remember it." He said, and the temper that had began to flare up in Layla was diminished in a second. "I wish I could remember it, because I've been in l—"

"Peter, the first signal." Susan informed them. Peter nodded before he pulled Layla into a hug.

"I promise you, we'll talk about this later." He told her. Then he made his way towards the cliff and was picked up by a Gryphon, as was Layla.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Layla muttered to him even though he couldn't hear her. Layla only had to use one spell on a person who was aiming for Edmund, that wasn't spotted by Susan or Peter.

Layla was relieved when they landed and thankful she wasn't falling to her death yet, following behind Peter as they descended into a room, Layla found herself thinking of Yvainne and Carissa who were still at the Howe, and Jared, who was waiting with the others for the gate to lower, and Lucy who would hopefully be alright when she found out that we had basically lost.

"I have to find him."

Caspian's voice broke Layla out of her reveries. "You don't have time. You need to get the gate open." Peter told him in reply. Layla felt bad for him, since she knew how it felt. He was a natural born leader taking Orders from a thickhead that just happened to be an old King.

"You wouldn't even be here without him." Caspian defended. "And neither would I." He added softly. Layla knew that would break Susan as Peter turned to her to get her opinion.

"You and I can deal with Miraz." She said before turning to Layla.

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian said as Layla sighed, giving into Susan's pleading eyes.

"I'll go with him, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I supplied. Peter chuckled.

"I don't think that's as reassuring as you meant it to be." Peter told her with a smirk as Susan and the others began to head out. He almost followed them, until Layla grabbed his wrist.

Without thinking Layla reached onto her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Be safe." She muttered to him before following after Caspian.

* * *

On their way to... wherever they were going Layla spoke up with something else that had been bugging her, "So you like Susan?"

"Really? Layla you are one strange girl." Caspian retorted Layla huffed as they turned another conrer.

"Just answer the question." She told him.

"No." Caspian replied.

"No as in... No I won't answer your question, or No I don't like Susan?" Layla asked.

"No as in, No I don't like Susan. At least, not the way you're thinking. Yes she is a beautiful girl, but I love someone else." Caspian responded as they approached a few guards. Layla took them out before stopping him in confusion.

"Hang on. Who?" Layla asked grabbing hold of his wrist.

"Layla we really don't have time right no—"

"Then just answer the damned question!" Layla exclaimed.

"Your sister." Caspian answered before moving forward.

"That's a bit on the perverted side don't you think? I mean she is only 14, and you're, what 20?" Layla rambled, Caspian laughed.

"Not that sister."

"Oh." Layla said blushing. It was then that they reached the holding cells, and Caspian had to fight one guard. Layla waved at the other one sweetly as her magic built in her fingers before she sent a spell at them.

With a giggle she followed Caspian down towards wherever the guy was. He opened a cell door, and Layla decided to keep watch in case anyone else came down here.

There were a few words exchanged between the two, which Layla didn't exactly hear, until, "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in!" the professor told Caspian raising his voice. "You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here."

"He's going to learn soon enough, now come on!" Layla told them.

Layla watched out for another minute or two as the two exchanged a few more words. Then Caspian was racing past her. Layla turned back to look at the professor, who looked both confused and a little bit worried. With a sigh Layla told him, "Come on, let's get you out of here and safe."

But the professor refused. "No. Go after him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Layla laughed.

"After spending all my time with Peter, that's like my specialty." Layla told him with a wink, then she was off following the Prince.

* * *

Layla was still trying to find Caspian when she ran into Peter and Susan.

"Where's Caspian?" Peter asked her. Layla sighed.

"I lost him when we were down with the professor. He just raced past me and—"

It was then that Susan shushed Layla.

"Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this." Came the muffled voice from the room they were standing before.

Susan opened the door, "We don't want you to either." She said aiming her bow at the 'Queen-to-be'.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz said with dry humor. Layla laughed.

"Yeah well that privilege is lost when you're someone like you." She spat without thinking.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the gatehouse!" Caspian shook his head at Peter's words.

"No! Tonight for once, I want the truth." Caspian said, pressing his sword closer to his uncle's neck. "Did you kill my father?"

Layla's eyes widened as Miraz drew a look of comprehension. "Now we get to it." Miraz said with a smug tone. Layla felt like releasing all of her emotions just then on Miraz through magic, but held herself back as she felt Peter's free hand take hers.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Miraz's wife said with confusion.

"That was more or less true." Miraz commented.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan told him, being the voice of reason as always.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz told Caspian, only trying to fuel the fire.

"How could you?" Miraz's wife asked, fear evident in her voice as she realized that her own husband had killed the old king.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son." Miraz told her. Caspian pressed the sword further into his neck as the woman cried out, "Stop!"

"Stay right there." Susan called.

"You need to make a choice, dear. Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!" Layla saw what happened next coming and sent a spell towards the crossbow that disabled it.

"No!" She cried releasing the arrow.

Dammit, it hit too late.

Everything happened so quickly then.

"Caspian!" Peter called as Caspian grabbed his arm in pain from the arrow. Miraz escaped. And Peter hurried Layla out of the room and towards the gatehouse.

She heard the bells ringing as she ran after Peter. She'd never seen him so intent on getting something done. Susan tried to convince him to just let it go and call the whole thing off. They'd screwed up, and she knew they'd suffer for it if the continued, but he said he knew he could do it. Then he cried out in desperation, "Help me!"

Layla couldn't help but respond to that, not when he sounded so helpless, and so all three of them helped him; Susan though wasn't satisfied.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" she asked him. Layla saw him glance at Susan before looking at Layla, and then concentrating on the task at hand.

As soon as the troops were through the gates, they all turned around and drew their weapons, Layla charging her magic, as Peter shouted, "For Narnia!"

Then Layla cast an invisibility spell, and she made her way around casting spells at as many enemies as she could, and always moving so that they couldn't find her. Though at one point, Layla stopped to watch Peter as he fought. She'd never seen something quite like it.

Layla made her way to her post from her vision, and began shooting spells.

"Get that gate closed!" Layla heard from above her as she shot spell after spell at the soldiers. She saw Trumpkin fall, and the soldiers began cutting the only thing hold the gate up.

"Peter!" Layla called out to get his attention. She knew she would be giving her position away by doing so, but she had to warn him of the gate. He looked over just in time to see the soldiers cut the thing off, and the gate begin to fall. A minotaur began to hold the gate up, and Layla muttered a spell to lend him strength and heal any injuries he had.

It was then that Peter realized they had to retreat, and called out, "Fall Back!" It was like her heart began to break at seeing so many deaths, and all for nothing now. People began to do as they were told as Layla heard Peter shout, "We need to retreat! Now!"

"Go! Get her out of here!" He told a centaur motioning to Susan. With that Layla reversed her invisibility spell and found her way to Peter.

"Back to the gate! Go!" Peter shouted for their troops. Layla grabbed his free hand to let him know she was with him as they progressed back to the gate, still shooting spells left and right trying to keep the soldiers away.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted back to Peter as she rode away with the centaur.

"I'll find him!" Peter called out.

"I'll help!" Layla told him but he stopped then.

"No, you need to get out!" he tried to tell her but she wouldn't have it.

"No! Peter, I—"

"Go!" he told her, releasing her hand and pushing her towards the gate. Then she heard him call to one of the cheetah's, "Make sure she gets out!" And before she knew it she was on the cheetah's back and they were on their way to the gate.

Layla wasn't sure what she would do if Peter didn't make it out, but all she could do now was hope as she made her way out.

Once she was out, the cheetah let her off beside Susan, and she saw Jared standing on her other side. She quickly ran to him and gave him a hug, as she cried into his chest. He rubbed her back, not understanding at all what was wrong, but still comforting his sister. Then she heard their voices.

"Run for your life."

"Save yourself."

Layla turned around to see Caspian, the Professor, and (_'Thank Merlin, God, Aslan, and every other freaking deity out there.'_) Peter. Peter looked at her as soon as she turned around. She still had tears in her eyes, and a now relieved expression on her face, as her eyes connected with his, but the look on his face was of complete pain. And she understood completely. This wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted to win, to make Narnia a better place, and to show her that he could take care of things.

"Peter! The bridge!" Reepicheep called out, as he made his way over.

The panic was back on Layla's face as it was on Peter's, and he made his way over the now closing bridge, thankfully making the jump over it.

Layla was pulled onto his horse behind him as they all rode away. The tears in her eyes, falling once again out of fear, relief, sadness, and most of all regret, as she held on to Peter for dear life.

Her sobs shook her body as they rode away, and even though he couldn't really do anything, Peter still tried to help by whispering to her that they were alright, and that everything would be okay.

Eventually, she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Witches, Sisters, & Children

**_Hey!_**

**_Sorry if this chapter seems a bit all over the place! I just wanted to get it out since it's been so long since I've updated. :)_**

**_I listened to this song called 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift for one section that I'll put a note in there for it if you wanna listen to it while reading, and after that, I listened to 'Requim for a Dream'. :)_**

**_Also, I'm not sure I ever said this before. Yvainne is pronounced, "EE-Vain"_**

**_Happy Reading,_**  
**_Kaylee Lovett_**

* * *

"Layla, wake up."

Peter's voice broke through the black fog that was Layla's sleep as she began to awaken.

"Layla, come on. We're almost back." He said.

Layla groaned. She didn't want to wake up, not after surviving something that others didn't.

"Layla I know you can hear me. Now come on."

Grumble, Grumble, Grumble. That was all Layla responded. Then they stopped moving. Layla still didn't move until she felt something against her lips. Something warm... Someone was kissing her, and she was kissing back. When they stopped she finally allowed her eyes to flutter open, to find Peter sitting behind her.

"There we are. We're almost there." He told her like nothing happened as he faced ahead and steered the horse forward.

Now came the hard part.

Peter stopped and allowed others to take the horses helping Layla off as they walked towards the howe. Layla felt Peter's anger radiating off of him then, and realized that he was in denial.

When they got closer, Layla saw Lucy, Yvainne, and Carissa waiting for them.

"What happened?" Lucy asked her brother.

"Ask him." He nearly snarled.

"Peter." Layla and Susan both scolded, standing next to each other, but behind the two men.

"Me?" Caspian responded confused, and offended. "You could've called it off. There was time." Caspian defended himself.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you. If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive." Peter told him hatefully.

"Peter, calm down." Layla called to him, trying to send a spell to calm him down, but he knew what she was doing.

"Don't even, Layla. You were supposed to make sure he got the professor and then got to the gate house. If it wasn't for your mistake, he wouldn't have made his and it all would've went off without a hitch." He spat. Layla scoffed.

"Peter Pevensie, you asshole, you have no idea what you're talking about, so just shut it!" Layla snarled, pushing her way past Peter and Caspian. Then she turned around. "And besides, if you had just stayed here like Caspian had suggested, those soldier would _definitely_ be alive."

"He called us, remember?" he reminded her.

"My first mistake." Caspian said.

"No. _Your_ first mistake was thinking that you could lead these people." Peter said defiantly turning back around to face Caspian, and then trying to walk away from him.

"Hey!" Caspian shouted to get Peter's attention. When Peter turned back around he said, "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

Layla knew it was a low blow and knew that this was not going to end well, but truthfully, she hoped that maybe, just maybe, he'd knock some sense into Peter.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Peter shouted as Caspian tried to storm past him. "You, him, your father..." Layla saw Caspian's eyes ignite with a new fire as Peter mentioned his dad, "Narnia's better off without the lot of you."

Caspian let out a scream as he and Peter drew their swords, ready to fight.

"Stop it!" Edmund cried out, as did Carissa, and Yvainne.

The two stopped just long enough to look over and realize there were bigger problems at the moment. Edmund helped lower Trumpkin to the ground, and Lucy gave a small cry as she rushed forward pulling out her vial, and helping him. Caspian walked past everyone and into the howe, followed by Nikabrik, and Carissa. Yvainne rushed towards Edmund, and engulfed him with a hug. Layla turned to see the face of the mother of the centaurs, and nearly burst into tears from the look on her face.

Which is what she did when she turned and was met with Peter's disappointed face. She turned and almost ran, before remembering Lucy's words. So instead she just stood there and cried. Until Trumpkin asked where Nikabrik was.

"He followed Caspian." Layla told him.

"Oh no..." Trumpkin ran into Howe followed by everyone else.

It was then Layla sensed it. Another Witch.

"No!" Layla called out as she entered the tomb. She knocked Caspian out of the way before facing the witch on her own.

"Hmmm... Hello my dear. You're, new. You just got your powers didn't you? Well I can show you how to harness them. I can show you how to do spells you never dreamed of doing. All I need is a drop of your blood." The witch told Layla as she stared the witch down.

"I'm not like you. I have chosen to wield my magic for good, and not bad." Layla told her defiantly.

"Oh but you are more like me than you think. And I know more about you than you know." The witch told her.

"Stop!" Peter yelled as the rest of them entered.

"Like what?" She spat.

"Like I know that you came to Narnia before, and helped fight against me. I know that your brother and sister are not who you think they are. And more importantly—"

"Layla don't listen to her!"

"I know you were raped. And that's how you found yourself in Narnia the first time, because your precious Human Lover in that blasted world of yours _raped_ you."

The look on Layla's face was one of complete shock, and embarrassment, and pain as she fell to her knees. She completely ignored all of the fighting going on as she felt tears fall down her face. She wiped them to find they were red. And then she looked at the Witch. "One drop." The witch said.

Layla began to hold out her hand and nearly touched the witches hand until Peter pushed her out of the way.

"Get away from her!" he growled holding his sword to her.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you. Come. Just one drop." She told him her hand extended again. "You know you can't do this alone." She taunted. Peter began to lower his sword. And that's when Edmund stabbed her. Peter looked confused as she cracked and then burst. Peter stood in surprise to find his brother.

"I know." He started. "You had it sorted." Then he walked away.

Peter and Caspian turned back to see Carissa and Susan giving them disapproving stares, before they went over to comfort Layla who was now sobbing in a ball on the floor. They helped move her away shooting the boys one last glare before leaving them to clean up the mess they made.

And that's when it clicked in Peter's head.

The White Witch hadn't just said that to say it.

Layla really had been raped by Dylan.

He then ran after her.

"Layla?" Peter called for her trying to find where the girls had taken her.

"Go away." She muttered from a crevice she had crawled in after the girls had left her.

"But—"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Layla screamed at him before crawling out of her hole and running away again.

Peter sighed and walked away. It would take a lot to try and get this off of his mind.

3 Days.

It had been 3 days since the incident.

The girls had been able to get Layla to leave her newest hiding spot finally, but her terms were less than satisfactory, as she made them promise she wouldn't see him if she did come out.

So now he was heading for the Stone Table room, but something changed his direction.

He found himself outside of the Howe, on a ledge which he had seen Caspian use many-a-times, but this time it wasn't Caspian on the ledge.

'_Well maybe she can help me more than someone else.'_ Peter thought to himself before taking a deep breath.

"Your sister won't let it go."

She turned in surprise. It was to be expected seeing as he rarely had the chance to speak with the young girl.

"And...?" She replied as if missing something. She was hesitant, probably unsure of exactly where he was going with it.

"I dunno... I just... I wish she'd let me in." He answered going to sit next to her. "The night of the raid, she confronted me. Asked me if I was angry that we had been married before, and I was shocked. I didn't realize that that was what she had been getting from my anger. I was in no way angry at that, I was angry that I couldn't, and still can't, remember those days. And..." He paused with a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair before picking up again, "And then I tried to tell her that I love her, and I've loved her since I first met her, but they called the signal, so I wasn't able to."

"So why didn't you tell her on your way back?" Yvainne asked him. He looked over at her and found her reading. She didn't look at him, but her head was still in the book. When he didn't respond for a minute she glanced up from her book with a look that asked him if he was going to answer her or just stare at her.

He chuckled. "I did, but she was asleep. And I was going to tell her when we got here, but then all that mess happened, and here we are with her practically begging not to see me and me coming to you for advice." He said sadly.

"Bugger." Yvainne chuckled. "Well if you really want my advice then you have to take it. I'll help you, but only if you pay attention, alright?" She said closing her book and looking straight into his eyes, straight into his soul. Peter had never realized it before, but she acted almost like the older sister in the relationship with Layla, except when it came to physical protection. She looked so innocent to the outside world, but once you talked to her, you realized that her life had worn her down just as much as the rest of the world... well apart from the Pevensies who had had years of experience running a country before returning to the world. She'd been forced to grow up when her sister changed, and her oldest siblings had run off, and probably even more when her parents were killed just before we came back to school last winter.

Peter finally nodded when he realized that she had been waiting for a response. With a sigh she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Then turned to him. "I'm going to get her and bring her down to the Stone Table. You'll have 5 minutes to tell her, but my recommendation is to come out with it. Tell her what you want to, don't let her interrupt you, because you know she will try. And when you're done, let her do whatever she wants, bar hurting herself, because she will have a lot built up in her from the last 3 days. Got it?" she asked him. He nodded and she stood up. Before she left she turned back to him, "You have 10 minutes to head down there and prepare yourself for what you're going to say." She told him then left.

Peter began to stand when he heard her voice once again, "Oh and don't let her seriously injure you either." It shocked Peter when he realized what she was saying.

She would try to hurt him.

She was that badly hurt.

And that's when it was no longer about him, but about _them_.

"Yvainne, where are you taking me?" Layla croaked as she was led down a hallway.

She had stopped paying attention back when Yvainne had first begun dragging her. She didn't need to pay attention as long as she was being led somewhere.

Numb. That's what she'd been for the last three and a half days. She'd allowed herself to succumb to it, let it over take her.

Then when she had realized that people had been telling her that Peter wanted to see her she had broken down.

She couldn't face him. She'd had enough trouble opening up to him last time she had come to Narnia.

_**[A/N: This is where 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift was played. :)]**_

That's right, she remember _everything_ from the last time she was in Narnia. There had been a few fuzzy spots, like the first year or so, and then a little while later, when she had given birth to a child.

"_It's a boy your majesty." Pricilla, her midwife, told her bringing her baby boy to her. Layla took the child in her hands and smiled at him._

"_Get Peter and his siblings." She told Pricilla. She bowed and quickly left to fetch her husband._

_Soon she returned with Peter at her heels. He rushed over to her and his smile was enchanting. Layla felt the tears coming as she looked at her child. She was wonderstruck. He was perfect. She felt Peter press a kiss to her forehead, and she turned to him. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked him. He nodded eagerly, and she chuckled as she handed their child over to him. Her smiled widened as she saw him begin to bounce the child. He was a natural. She felt the tears start down her face as Susan entered. The wonder on her face made Layla laugh as Peter allowed her to see the child._

"_You did good, Layla. He's beautiful." Susan told her as she laid a kiss on his forehead. "Hey there. Hi!" She cooed._

_Peter came over to Layla's side once more and took her hand into his own. "You did do good." He told her softly with a kiss._

_She shook her head, "_We_ did good." She told him with a smile, and he kissed her again as the last 2 Pevensies entered._

"_Okay if you're going to do that then you need to wait until we leave." Edmund commented. Layla laughed and threw a pillow at him. He just grinned at her as he and Lucy went over to Susan to see the child._

"_What's his name?" Lucy asked as Susan handed the child to her._

_Layla looked at Peter, who nodded. She smiled at him._

"_Jared Tumnus Pevensie." She told them as Lucy handed him back to her._

How could she face him after remembering that they had had a child.

_**[A/N: This is where 'Requim for a Dream' came on. :)]**_

That wasn't even the worst of it.

She'd seen Aslan again.

"_You again. I hope your 'Magic 8 Ball' days are over." He chuckled at her before turning serious._

"_You've remembered your child. I imagine you have a question or two." Aslan stated. Layla did, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not._

"_What happened to him?" She asked him. He nodded as if approving of her question._

"_It's very brave of you to ask bluntly. He has died by now, as I believe you have come to realize." Aslan states, Layla nods, a tear falling down her cheek unnoticed by its owner. "He was 10 at the time of the attack. They tried to get him away, but he had acquired your temper and Peter's determination, and he wouldn't let them take him. He fought bravely and was one of the last standing. When those remaining retreated, they left him open. He refused to leave your castle. He was killed by a soldier who thought he was a dwarf." The tears were streaming down Layla's face now. Her son had died at 10. It seemed unfair. "He was given a proper burial. He's buried at my howe, actually. Find someone, and ask them where he lies. Everyone knows his name, and they all know how he died to protect his parents legacy." Aslan told her. She crumbled to the floor. She'd probably passed it many times by now._

That was when she had woken up. It was also when they had convinced her to come out of her hole. They got her to bathe and eat, but she wasn't herself as she did it. It was routine.

And now she knew she couldn't see him, no matter how much she wanted to run to his arms and ask him to hold her, to keep her safe from these memories. She couldn't bear to tell him of their child, or of how he died.

When she realized her sister had stopped she opened her mouth to speak but something caught her eye...

Or rather someone.

* * *

_**GASP! They had a kid! AND HE DIED! Sadness!**_

_**This is kind of the first turning point of this story. Next chapter is Peter and Layla talking.**_

_**Sorry for that kind of an ending. It's not really a cliffy unless you're really anxious to see how she tells him about Jared.**_

_**Hope to have the next one up quicker!**_

_**XOXO, Kaylee Lovett**_


	10. Chapter 10: Love and Memories

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**So I'm sorry for my extended 9 month hiatus. I started school again and then prom happened, and my birthday, and graduation, and then my dad came back from Afghanistan, then we went on a 3 week trip with almost no internet access, then I had my three week Theater Conservatory, then like a week later I had orientation for college and since then It's just been me trying to find any time without homework or something else to do. But here I am, and I'm happy to present Chapter 10.**_

_**It may be a little rough, and I'm not sure if I'm completely satisfied but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**_

_**Happy Reading!  
**__**Kaylee Lovett**_

* * *

"No." Layla whispered before tugging away from her sister and trying to run, but Yvainne had planned for that.

Had Edmund been following them?

He was there, waiting for her to run, so he caught her and pulled her back to the alcove. "Let me go! You ass! You bloody prick! Let me go!" She screamed as though someone was about to stab her.

"Jeez! Layla, calm down!" Edmund groaned as she kicked him in the shin.

"Layla, just let him talk to you. From what I've heard, he made a promise to finish a conversation when you guys came back." Yvainne told her, reminding her of the promise he had made before the raid. She fell limp in Edmunds arms then.

"Goodness! I dunno why we ever thought she shouldn't go to battle, she's probably just bruised me for a year." Edmund complained as he stopped beside Yvainne. She gave him a sympathetic look before turning her attention to her sister.

"Layla, you need to stop this. You're being a child." Yvainne told her with a stern tone, Layla flinched, she didn't wanna hear anything about children right now. "Are you going to behave?"

Layla nodded and Edmund let her go. Then Yvainne took Edmund's hand, and they left. She looked down at the floor, determined not to meet _his_ eyes.

"Layla..."

She wouldn't—No, she couldn't look at him. If she did, she'd break down.

She'd tell him.

"Layla, please..." He sounded choked up. She couldn't help the reflex. She had to see if he was crying.

There they were. The tears.

And she broke. "Oh, Peter." She sobbed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, his going around her as well.

"Layla." She looked at him and he brought one hand up to her face, wiping her tears with his thumb. "I know I don't remember how we were before, and I may never remember, but there is one thing that has never changed." He told her wiping another tear. "And that's that I love you. I have been in love with you for years. And I know you probably don't want to deal with any guys after what happened with Dylan but—"

She silenced him by pushing herself onto her tip-toes till her lips met his.

* * *

"Are you two alright now?" Lucy asked an hour later as she came to check up on Layla and Peter—well... to make sure Layla hadn't killed her brother, but still.

"Yeah." Peter told her with a smile. Layla hid her face in Peter's shirt until she heard Lucy's next words.

"Good because you might want to come see this." She said urgently. Layla sprung up, and Peter stood as well, unwilling to let her go after he had just gotten her again.

It had been a blissful hour. Layla had told him more about their past together, how he helped her get over the rape and how she had been by his side the whole time they had ruled. She told him how he had proposed to her, and how there had been princesses from near and far at their wedding, and half of them had tried flirting with him the whole night and she knew for sure that he loved her because he never once gave them a second glance. When he had asked her about the second half, she just smiled and said, "They were crying over the loss of such an amazing man's bachelor-ness."

What she had yet to figure out is how he had forgotten Jared. She had left before him hadn't she?

She knew the answer as soon as she began to follow Lucy.

She had left before them, but she had been with them their last day. They had been out in the forest looking for the white stag, and she had wiped his memory of her, of Jared, of their time together, and Susan had said that she had left her horn on the saddle the day they went back.

When they were hunting the stag.

"Now I must ask... Did I have a nephew?" Lucy asked.

Layla stopped in her tracks, causing Peter to stop as well.

"What are you talking about Lu? You know we never had any children last time we were here." Peter said simply. Layla felt a pang in her heart. That was the one thing she hadn't told him.

"Then explain this!" She said pointing to something beside her. It was then that Layla saw it.

_Here lies,_

_**Prince Jared Tumnus Pevensie**_

_1005-1015_

_Beloved Son, Nephew, Prince_

_May he forever be remembered as_

_the prince who fought until the end_

_to protect the legacy of his family_

_and to protect his family home._

_May he rest in peace._

Layla let a sob escape from her chest causing Peter to give her a curious glance before she fell to her knees before the stone that marked her sons grave. Then she was sobbing as her hand came to rest upon the stone. Peter cradled her until her sobs calmed down.

"Go get Susan and Edmund, Lu." Layla told Lucy between hiccups. She nodded and left and Layla let out another sob.

"Layla, what's wrong?" Peter asked her, but it didn't help her. She just shook her head before turning to the stone.

"Do you have a knife or"—sniff—"something?"

Peter nodded and handed her a pocket knife. She leaned forward and began to carve out some words below the last words. As she carved, she sang a song.

"Over In Killarney,"—M—"Many years ago,"—o—"Me Mother sang a song to me,"—R—"In tones so sweet and low;"—i—"Just a simple little ditty,"—d—"In her good old Irish way,"—i—"And I'd give the world if she could sing,"—r—"That song to me today."—e—"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,"—B—"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush now don't you cry!"—e—"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,"—a—"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,"—g—"That's an Irish lullaby." She finished the lullaby as she pulled back from the stone, with tears streaming down her face.

"Mo Ridire Beag?" Peter asked pronouncing it all wrong. Layla gave a chuckle.

"It's pronounced 'Ma rihjeereh bayeck'. It's 'My Little Knight' in Gaelic. I always called him that whenever he'd fall ill. And every night we'd tuck him into bed, and I'd sing him that lullaby, and he'd go right to sleep... or"—she let out a giggle and wiped at her tears—"at least he would until he was about 5, then I'd only sing it to him when he got sick, but he was always a little trooper. He never wanted to miss a training session with you, but he could never sneak around me if he was sick. He always hated that about me. He was a Sorcerer, still 7 years short of having all of his powers, but he could still practice. I'd help him out, and that was what we'd do when he couldn't train with you and your family. He was so beautiful. I remember thinking the day he was born that he was so perfect." Peter looked scared now.

"Layla?" He tried to get her attention before she began talking again. She turned to look at him with a few tears on her cheeks still. "Who is he?"

"He was ours, Peter. He was our son."

* * *

"We had a nephew?!" Edmund exclaimed, when she told them. She laughed and nodded.

"Why'd we name him Jared Tumnus? Why not Peter Jr. Edmund Pevensie or something like that?" Peter asked me as he lay his arm around her shoulders and grasped her hand.

"We agreed it was a better name. I wanted to name him Jared, after my lost brother. You chose the middle name, because Tumnus was the one who found me on the beach where I had passed out with only a sheet wrapped around me in the middle of Winter." She told him. He nodded.

"How'd he die?" Susan asked softly running her hand over the words on the stone. Layla watched with a sad smile.

"He fought against the Telmarines. Aslan said he was one of the last standing, before a soldier mistook him for a dwarf and killed him. He was definitely our son. Refused to retreat and leave his home, and he wouldn't let them take him when the battle began." She gave a soft giggle, before turning to Peter. "You would always tell me that he was the best gift I'd ever given you. I felt horrible when I removed us from all of your memories."

Then something connected. "Oh my... It's my fault he died." She muttered. "If I hadn't erased him from your memory, you would've stayed with him, because you wouldn't have forgotten him!" She exclaimed burying her head into her knees.

"Layla, it was our destiny to return so that all of this could happen. I think it was more of Aslan's doing than yours." Lucy told her.

"And besides, that baby wasn't really yours..."

"ED!"

Layla looked at him shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you think would've happened had you taken him back into our world?" He asked. "If you went back to your age, what do you think would've happened to him?"

"He would've disappeared."

"Exactly. So in the end it was a good thing for you to do. And besides, he died for us, he used what we had taught him and almost won. We should be celebrating that you brought up such an amazing son rather than crying over his death."

Edmund had a point and Layla knew it. "And besides," Lucy smiled knowingly, "You can always have more babies in _our_ world."

That set everyone off in a laughing fit, Layla's face turned bright red as did Peters, but he pulled her closer nonetheless.

"He had such beautiful eyes. They were green like yours..." He said.

Everyone stopped.

"And he had Peter's blonde hair." Susan added.

"And he had the Pevensie nose." Edmund remembered.

"And he had Layla's temper, Peter's determination, and he got the stubbornness from both of you." Lucy told them with a smile.

Layla stared in shock.

"You guys remember." Layla laughed in disbelief. She was giddy, They remembered!

"What's going on here?" came a voice from down the make-shift hall. Layla smiled as Yvainne approached the small group, Caspian, Carissa, and Jared not far behind her. Layla motioned them over to join the group, and they all complied as she pointed to the stone.

"Is that what I think it is?" Carissa asked his eyes widening. Layla laughed at his disbelief.

"That is your nephew's headstone. I don't know where he's actually buried, but this is here, so I'd imagine he's somewhere around here." Layla told him. Jared smiled as he noted the name on it.

"Aw, Layla! You named him after me?" He teased, flattered but having to make a joke. It was hard not to be flattered, but Layla had to roll her eyes as she burst out into laughter, a rouge tear falling down her cheek.

"Don't let it go to your head. I would've named him Carissa if he'd been a girl." Layla told him. Peter couldn't help but notice that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and pulled her closer to him, until she was sitting between his legs, her back resting upon his chest. He knew it was painful to think of their child, it had become hard for him as soon as he had begun remembering. Everything was coming back to him now. He could remember the first time he saw her, their first kiss, and he remembered one time when they went for a ride and had picnic in the forest. He remembered the panic that ensued when an attack was rumored, and how he had gotten up in front of his kingdom, with his wife and son at his side, and his brother and sisters on the other, and dispersed that rumor, calmed the panic.

Layla could almost hear his mind running at a thousand miles an hour as everyone went back to what they had been doing, and touching his hand allowed some of her magic to flow into him, calming him down. He smiled at her, thankful that she was trying to help, and stood up, brushing himself off before offering her his hand. She took it and happily they walked back to what he had been using as a room.

Where they spent the rest of the day talking about their past, and reliving it together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caspian had branched off from everyone. He found himself on the ledge again, this time with tears in his eyes. They really were monsters, he thought, his ancestors. Not only had they attacked the palace at Cair Paravel which had been standing there long before the king and queens had come to Narnia, but they had killed Peter and Layla's son, along with many other people.

Aside from the fact that he was attacking them with the Narnian's, he was just a boy. He had been only ten when they had killed him, and though she had said they thought he was a dwarf, he knew she was probably wrong. He would bet his title that they knew exactly who he was and still killed him.

Then he began thinking about what he had been told by Miraz.

His father had been murdered, by his own brother.

Caspian's thoughts become a bunch of mumbo-jumbo as he thought about everything. Soon through his peripherals he saw Doctor Cornelius sit beside him.

"Why did you never tell me about my father?" Caspian asked him. His tone hurt, but his thoughts more curious than anything else. Cornelius looked at him before turning out to face the forest as well.

"My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains." Cornelius told him, Caspian looked at him, his attention caught. "I risked my life all these years so that one day…" Caspian looked out again, stunned by this new revelation, but still waiting for what the Doctor had left to say. "…you might be a better king than those before you." Cornelius finished.

Caspian looked down, sadness overtaking his features. "Then I have failed you." He said quietly, the depression oozing in his voice. Cornelius glanced up at him, knowing he had to help him see that he wasn't a failure. He had to help him see that, in fact, he was the complete opposite.

"Everything I told you… everything I didn't…" He began a knowing glint in his wise old eyes. "…it was only because I believe in you." He stated, catching Caspian's attention again. "You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history." Then Cornelius looked out as if he could see being written in a book already, Caspian, "The Telmarine who saved Narnia." Caspian followed his gaze and in the background Carissa smiled. Cornelius turned to her and winked as she nodded her thanks before walking inside.

Her prince would be back to normal in a few hours, all she had to do now was wait.

* * *

_**So if you didn't catch the point of that last bit, it was to show the relationship between Caspian and Carissa, and how she knew that she couldn't snap him out of it, but she also know that Doctor Cornelius probably could snap him out of it. :)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed I'll try not to wait 9 months before posting the next chapter! 3**_

_**XOXO, Kaylee Lovett**_


	11. Chapter 11: Delay, Plead, and Hope

**_Hey guys! _****_Guess what?_**

**_It's only been 12 days since I last updated! You guys should be proud of me! :D_**

**_Okay on another note, I featured an Irish folk song in my last chapter and I figured you guys should hear how it's supposed to sound, so here is a link to it: youtu . be / it - RXp0T2TA_**

**_And now another topic, I was asked for a bit more Yvainne and Edmund, and while I did give in and put a bit in this chapter I want to explain the reason why I haven't had much Yvainne and Edmund in this story. I wanted to establish the pair in this story, but this one is a focus on Layla and Peter since this is Peter's last time in Narnia (and in turn Layla's as well). Edmund still has one more visit, so guess what?_**

**_Yes this means a sequel. :) I'm planning on doing a story focused on Yvainne and Edmund depicting The Voyage of the Dawn Treader with Yvainne and a new OC in the equation._**

**_So I'll stop boring you now! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Happy Reading mes chères!  
_****_Kaylee Lovett_**

* * *

Peter awoke next to Layla in his bed, her beautiful bare body pressed against his. At first he was confused, was he dreaming?

Then the previous day came back to him.

As his head swam with thoughts of the previous day's events, Peter stood and pulled his clothes on. Before leaving the room he pressed one light kiss on Layla's head. Whether it was in paper or not, she would always be his Queen.

Peter didn't know where he was going; his feet just sort of led him around until he found himself stopped in the Stone Table Room. He sat down before the stone table, staring at the picture of Aslan.

Aslan had helped Peter when he didn't know how anything worked, back when he first became King, and Peter figured maybe being near him now would help him sort out his thoughts.

Soon enough he was joined by Lucy, who sat down beside him.

"You're lucky, you know." He told her still gazing upon the carving on the wall. She turned to him.

"What do you mean?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised. Peter looked down, the sadness evident in his eyes.

* * *

Layla had felt Peter's soft lips press upon her head, and smiled before rolling around to look at him, only to find he wasn't there anymore. With a frown she got up and pulled her dress on before following him out the door and, upon hearing footsteps, down the hallways. She eventually caught up to him in the Stone Table Room, and smiled sadly at him as he gazed upon the great lion on the wall.

Lucy placed a hand on her arm and gave her a small smile before entering the room and approaching her brother. Layla watched as Lucy sat and Peter struck up a conversation with her. She could hear the sadness in his voice, the confusion, and she could almost see smoke coming out of his head, whether from him actually thinking too hard and her _abilities_ or just from knowing him.

"You're lucky, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"To have seen him." Layla knew what he was talking about. He missed Aslan. He had told her the previous day that Aslan had been an advisor of sorts during his rule, she had been as well, but there had been some things that he felt were more of an Aslan thing. She saw past it though, she knew he saw Aslan as more of a father, and she knew how it felt to have a family member missing. "I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof." She could hear the words he wasn't saying, '-_something to let _me_ know he's out there._' It was then that Edmund approached, smiling at Layla as he passed her, but not letting it reach his eyes.

Something was wrong.

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." Lucy replied with a sad smile as Edmund approached the pair.

"Pete." Edmund said to get his brothers attention. Layla had followed him in, wondering what was going on. "You'd better come quickly." He told him with a look on his face that had Layla scared to death.

* * *

They found themselves on the ledge outside the howe watching as an army marched onto the field. Layla held onto Peter's arm, Carissa standing with Caspian and Yvainne when they arrived. The look between Peter and Caspian told Layla that this was what they had been waiting for since they had gotten back. Under her breath, subconsciously, Layla began to mutter a protection spell. Peter heard her and looked at her in wonder. It wasn't the right time, and he knew that, but he still was in awe at how powerful his love was; he could feel the spell taking effect.

And so could Yvainne apparently, who grabbed her sisters hand to get her attention, before shaking her head no, silently telling her that it wasn't going to do anything. Layla looked at her confused, not realizing what she had been doing, but Yvainne just chuckled slightly dropping Layla's hand since she had accomplished what she had been trying to do.

When Miraz rode forward in gold armor, Layla began again, unknowingly beginning an attack spell. This time it was Peter, who pulled her into him in a protective and possessive hug, who stopped her. His eyes connecting with the golden plated figure, as if saying he was ready for anything, but his emotions consisting of fear, anxiety, and determination.

* * *

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's you next big plan?" Trumpkin asked Peter from his position clear across from the King. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" he shouted pointing at Lucy.

"It's our only chance." Peter countered, Layla at his side, her fingers itching to shoot a spell at something. Peter could sense her uneasiness and shifted so he stood closer to her, causing Layla to smile at him, even though it didn't help her magic calm down.

"And she won't be alone." Susan said. Layla looked up at her, raising an eyebrow at her closest friend, her only friend when she really thought about it.

"No she won't." Yvainne piped up from next to Edmund, dropping his hand and crossing to the two Pevensie girls. Yvainne connected eyes with her sister for a moment, and Layla couldn't help but look between her sister and Peter a few times, the on-going battle in her head raging for a mere moment before she too spoke up.

"If threes a crowd, what's four?" she asked with a smile going to stand beside her sisters.

Trumpkin stared at the four of them before directing his next question to the youngest. "Haven't enough of us died already?" He asked sadly.

'_Don't get too emotional, Trumpkin. Your care is starting to show.'_ Layla thought with a small chuckle at him.

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope." Trufflehunter stated trying to reason with Trumpkin, and supporting the Pevensies/Wynter's decision. "Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." he told the dwarf. Layla smiled at him and felt her heart swell when Reepicheep pulled his small sword.

"For Aslan." He said holding his sword over his heart.

"For Aslan!" A bear agreed stepping forward. Layla felt like crying for a few reasons, one being that she could feel the emotions of everyone around her, the family-like quality they all shared by being here together. She could tell Peter was feeling the pressure of battle once again, but he was holding everything in, and as he turned back to the four girls, giving a slight nod towards Lucy, she caught his eye and sent him the gentlest of smiles. He smiled back at her then, a sincere smile that reached his eyes and everything, but only for a mere second.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin demanded, but Lucy shook her head.

"No. We need you here." She told him with a soft smile, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy, Susan, Yvainne, and Layla get back." Peter agreed. Trumpkin looked distraught, like he wanted to continue arguing, but he backed off. He wouldn't win this argument no matter how much he tried.

"If I may…" Caspian spoke up. Beside him, as always, were Carissa, and Doctor Cornelius. Carissa gave him an encouraging smile, as he turned to them for support, and Doctor Cornelius gave just the slightest nod. Caspian turned back to the others and, hesitantly, he stood. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer…" He said approaching Peter, "…but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people." He told them with a slight smile. "There is one in particular that may buy us some time." He told Peter, who then turned to glance at Layla, who looked intrigued.

"Okay, what is it?"

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe for us, Edmund?" Yvainne asked as they exited the howe, a giant and a centaur following closely behind the two.

Edmund stopped in his tracks and turned towards the girl he loved. "I will _never_ let anything happen to you. As long as you're with me, you are safe." He told her with a smile on his face, gently placing a hand to her cheek. "Alright?" He asked her, looking directly into her eyes. Yvainne nodded with a shy smile, and before he pulled away from this moment to continue on their way to Miraz's camp, Edmund pressed his lips gently to hers giving her one solid, yet gentle, kiss.

Then taking her hand in his they continued to the camp.

* * *

"You don't have to go, Layla, Susan can take care of Yvainne and Lucy." Peter argued, trying to convince Layla to stay behind from the trek to find Aslan, but Layla just shook her head at him.

"Peter, you need to calm down. You're just making your anxiety worse." Layla said holding her hand out to the man who was nervously pacing across the room. He stopped and looked at it for a moment, just freezing in his spot, before he took it into his own pulling her close to him, and holding on for dear life. For the first time since they left Narnia before, the dams finally broke and tears leaked from his eyes, as Layla sat him down, cradling his head into her chest. He just pulled her closer as she stood stroking his hair.

"I just got you back, I can't lose you again." He murmur's looking up at her. She smiles at him, a tear of her own escaping her eye as she wipes his tears away.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Layla asks with a chuckle. Bending down she kisses him lightly on the nose. "What makes you think that you're going to lose me? I'm a fighter, remember?" She tells him with that motherly smile of hers that he hadn't seen since they left Narnia the first time. He buries his head back into her chest as she resumes stroking his hair.

"I need you." He whispered then, so softly that Layla wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not. After a minute she figured she was being foolish and shook it off.

* * *

"'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'" Edmund read. When he finished he began to roll up the scroll, which Yvainne couldn't help but find comical. Why, she wasn't certain, but she let out a small chuckle. Miraz's eyes flashed to the girl as he small giggle was heard, as did the entire courts. Yvainne unconsciously moved closer to Edmund from where she had been standing, as a safety precaution.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund…" Miraz began.

"King." Edmund interjected. Miraz raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon me?"

"It's 'King Edmund,' actually." Edmund stated finishing his rolling. "Just 'King,' though. Peter's the high king." Edmund continued as though he wasn't in an enemy's camp. "I know, it's confusing." Yvainne let out another giggle, earning her a glare from Miraz this time. Quickly she hid behind Edmund, grasping his arm since his hands were full, one holding the scroll the other holding his sword.

Miraz seemed at a loss for words then, and when he finally found them he spoke as if he were lost. "Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked. Yvainne cleared her throat as she stepped out from behind Edmund.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" She pointed out logically. "I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct." She was being the intelligent know-it-all that she had been in class for years, though normally she would've been quiet in a situation as such, she couldn't help the courage that surged through her as she heard him undermining their power.

Layla was rubbing off on her.

"And so you will be again." Miraz replied causing her to shrink back again, all signs of courage gone from her. But Edmund had a new-found courage, from where he wasn't certain, but he couldn't help but think it was because he had Yvainne next to him.

"Then you should have little to fear." He told the 'King' who had claimed his title unfairly. Miraz laughed at him.

"This is not a question of bravery." He told Edmund.

"So you're _bravely_ refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Yvainne questioned sarcasm dripping from her voice. Edmund looked at her in surprise. Perhaps she _had_ been hanging around her sister too much. Miraz looked at the little girl in shock before quickly recollecting himself, his stare piercing through her, and as Edmund wrapped his arm around her waist, having turned to look at Miraz once more, Yvainne felt a new wave of bravery flow through her. She stared right back as if she was challenging him herself. Slowly Miraz leaned forward.

"I didn't say I refused." He sneered.

"You have our support, Your Majesty, whatever your decision." A random man says from Miraz's court.

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be…" another man tries to point out but is interrupted by Miraz.

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz exclaims leaping out of his seat. Edmund and Yvainne exchange knowing looks.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." The second man says.

"His majesty would never refuse." A third man comments. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

Yvainne smirks at the now defeated King, and Edmund gives the smallest of smiles. Miraz on the other hand turns back to the two a frown etched deep onto his face. "You." He starts pointing his sword at the pair of lovers standing before him. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." He snarls. Edmunds smile widens, knowing they won this battle.

And with a feeling of joy at their tiny victory, Edmund and Yvainne strolled back to the howe, hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12: Begging, Flirting, & Dueling

_**Hello My Lovelies!**_

_**I hope you're all doing well! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but here's the next chapter. My classes start back on Wednesday so I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, but to semi make up for it, this chapter is 7 pages long as 9 point, Verdana font and a little over 3,250 words. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Also I've edited chapter 1 and begun posting this story on tumblr, so if you want to reread chapter 1 I corrected some mistakes and added a little more detail, and if you want to look me up on tumblr my username is kimbakimothy.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"Layla, please? I need you here." Peter begged, he had one last chance to convince her to stay before she left, and he was really starting to wear Layla down. But she wouldn't be Layla if she weren't stubborn so as much as she wanted to just kiss him and agree to stay, she couldn't.

"Peter, what use will I be here? In fact, I'll probably just be a burden." Layla told him softly, her hand resting against his cheek as she smiled sadly at him. He looked confused and angry then.

"Why would you think that?! You could never be a burden!" Peter asked furiously. Layla chuckled at him.

"If I'm here while you're busy trying to fight, then what'll you be doing?" She questioned him knowingly. He sighed.

"Trying to impress you." He muttered as she smiled at him.

"Exactly. You'll get cocky and lose focus. You _need_ to focus on the duel." As she told him this he sighed in defeat, pulled her into his arms and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"But with you gone I won't be able to focus either, I'll be too worried about you." He mumbled, and Layla's smile faltered as she noticed just how serious he was. Then she began to think. Just a week or two ago, she hated him.

So maybe hate was too strong of a word— she strongly disliked him. He had annoyed the crap out of her and he was so childish. He kept trying to hit on her, and back then she just figured it was because he thought she was a challenge to get, which she was. She saw him as this immature jerk that had no idea how to feel anything but lust, and who was controlled by testosterone.

During the time they had spent in Narnia, she had come to understand his behaviors even before she had remembered everything. He had been going through a sort of Narnia withdrawal. It must've been a PTSD of some sort, Layla could only imagine how horrid it would've been for her as well if she had left remembering everything. He had turned out to be a different person.

"Layla, it's time." Carissa informed her sister bringing her out of her thoughts, peeking into the makeshift bedroom the High King and his queen had shared since that first night a few days ago. Layla nodded, and Carissa disappeared allowing Layla to turn back to Peter who had pulled away and sat upon their bed, his face buried in his hands. Smiling sadly, Layla bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on top of his head.

"You don't need to worry about me." She told him picking up the pouch of items she had packed for the trip, "Now are you going to come see me off, or should I just—"

"No, I'm coming." Peter grumbled running his hands through his hair as he stood up, then he took her hand in his before they made their way to the improvised stables.

* * *

Once they reached the 'stables', Peter and Layla stopped. Layla gave him one last smile before she began to walk away, but Peter wasn't having it as he pulled her back, his lips meeting hers in a kiss that tried to convey all of their lost emotions for each other. When they finally pulled apart they were only a centimeter from each other, their lips still just barely touching as they caught their breaths.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He muttered back with what was possibly the biggest smile Layla had ever seen him have on his face. With one last peck, he led her over to her horse, where he helped her up.

Once she and Yvainne were settled onto their horse, and Susan and Lucy were settled onto their own they prepared to set off.

"Wait!" Jared called out, running to catch them before they set off.

"What is it you big goof?" Layla asked her brother with a smile on her face. Her brother made a face at her before he approached Susan.

"I just wanted to wish you all good luck, and give this back to you." He said pulling something out of his belt.

"My horn!" Susan exclaimed obviously surprised, before confusion took over. "I thought Caspian had it?" she pointed out in a questioning manner.

"He did, but he gave it to me before the raid. Said he thought it might come more in handy for me now than it would for him." He told her with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Ooooo! Jerry has a crush!" Layla taunted earning laughs from all but the two in front of her, Susan's cheeks turning a light red as well.

"Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me back." She told him thoughtfully, and in the most flirtatious way possible for Susan. With that she and Lucy set off, and not far behind them Layla and Yvainne followed.

"You might need to call me back?" Lucy mocked as they rode.

"Oh, shut up!" Susan replied, embarrassed.

* * *

As soon as Layla and the others had set off, Peter had to get ready for the duel. As he put his armor on, he couldn't help but think of all the memories he and Layla now had together. Would they still be there when they made their way back to their world? Or would she erase them again? He hoped for the former, and not just for his own benefit, but for Layla's, Yvainne's, and the rest of the Wynter's as well. Layla was so different now from when they had first come back to Narnia. She wasn't as cruel, nor was she as angry. She seemed to have found her peace in those memories; she found her stability in him.

"Pete." Edmunds voice broke his thoughts. He turned to his brother, who then solemnly informed him, "It's time."

* * *

The cheering and shouting was near deafening as Peter and Edmund exited the howe and approached the stone area where the Stone Table had once lived. Carissa and Glenstorm were already waiting for the two others, and on the other side were Miraz and his crew.

They stopped in an archway where Edmund held the sheath out so Peter could draw his sword from it. When Peter did, the cheering intensified, as if the situation had just become real. Miraz mimicked Peter's actions across the small impromptu arena. Both members of the duel stepped forward, and there was an eerie silence in the field while everyone waited for the first move to be made.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz offered the young King as they began to circle each other.

"Well, feel free." Peter replied watching Miraz closely, trying to anticipate his move.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz scolded as if speaking to a child and not a King who had ruled over a country for many years. This sparked Peter's anger and frustrations from that day back at the station. He may be young, but he had seen more and done more than any other kid his age! He may be young on the outside, but within he was wiser than anyone would ever suspect.

"Just one!" Peter spat, and with that he had had enough waiting. Peter sprang at the other King and with that the duel commenced.

* * *

They hadn't made it far into the forest before they heard the sounds of other hooves and a call of, "Ride!"

"They've seen us!" Lucy called as Susan and Layla gave each other a look. They both knew that the two younger girls had to keep going no matter what. They urged their horses to move faster as they continued into the woods, stopping at a place where the trees were scarce. Both Layla and Susan dismounted their horses.

"Take the reins." Susan told Lucy and Yvainne.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked worriedly, Yvainne looked at her sister and the two exchanged looks that conveyed what the other was saying. Yvainne nodded to her sister as if saying she understood, before turning to Lucy.

"It looks as if we're on our own from here Lucy." Yvainne told her sadly, before she set off again, Lucy followed shortly behind and Susan drew her bow. Layla turned to face the oncoming soldiers and murmured a protection spell for the girls as they stood waiting. Susan turned back and connected eyes with her little sister one last time before the two disappeared from sight.

At the sight of the first soldier Susan readied her bow and once they were in range, let an arrow loose. Layla on the other hand had a spell she was casting for them for protection, a shield of sorts. It would let arrows out but not in. Susan had shot down at least five soldiers before one made it close enough to swing at her, the other that was left using his horse to knock her over.

That was when they came. Jared and Caspian suddenly appeared on horses and quickly eliminated the remaining threats. Once they were gone, Jared made his way over to Susan.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?" he asked holding his hand out to her causing Susan to smile as she grabbed his hand and jumped onto the horse. Caspian came over to Layla and pulled her onto his horse, a smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy Mr. Prince?" Layla asked.

"What? Oh—nothing." He replied, but Layla gave him a knowing look as they made their way back towards the Howe.

* * *

As they arrived back at the Howe, they found Peter was doing rather well in his duel. He had lost his helmet, sure, but he had also put a cut into the other King's thigh. Peter had just recovered from having being knocked to the ground when he caught sight of the two horses making their way to the arena. He sighed a bit in relief at the sight of Layla, but his heart froze when he noticed who was missing.

"Does His Highness need a respite?" Miraz questioningly mocked noticing Peter's attention elsewhere.

Peter was breathing hard as a sharp pain hit his shoulder, and while he wanted to finish the duel, he wanted to see Layla and figure out what happened more, "Five minutes?"

"Three!" Miraz commanded, still having to have some sort of power. Peter didn't much care for the small power trip, more concerned about his love and siblings.

The two made their ways to the opposite sides of the arena, Edmund picking up Peter's helmet and helping him limp over to the side as much as he could. As soon as Layla was off of the horse, she ran to Peter catching him in an embrace which he returned with the arm that wasn't in pain. She held onto him as though her life depended on it, so over her shoulder, he looked Susan straight in the eyes, "Lucy? Yvainne?"

"They got through... with a little help." Susan replied indicating Jared and Caspian. Caspian was off to the side in a similar embrace to Peter's and Layla's but with Carissa. The two shared a kiss before making their way over to the other five. Once Caspian was within earshot Peter made sure to have both his and Jared's attention before he smiled at them both.

"Thanks."

"Well, you were busy." Caspian replied and Jared nodded his agreement. Layla noticed Edmund's relief as well at hearing that Yvainne was alright for now, even though he didn't voice it.

"You better get up there." Peter told Susan motioning to the ledge above the Howe where the archers were all waiting. "Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." He added as an afterthought. Layla was standing behind him at this point, still extremely close but far enough away that Susan was able to give him a hug. "Ah!" He hissed at the pain shooting through his arm, causing Layla to jump. Once she noticed the look of pain upon his face she lightly placed her hand on his arm, letting her magic dull the pain. She smiled as he relaxed under her touch.

"Sorry." Susan apologized as she pulled away.

"It's all right." Peter replied with a small smile.

Giving him a sad smile, Susan told him one last, "Be careful." Then she made her way towards the Howe so she could climb to the ledge. Layla took Susan's spot in front of Peter then.

"How badly does it hurt?" Layla asked him, concern written across her face.

"Pretty badly." Peter gritted through his teeth. Edmund glanced between the Narnian's and Peter, and reminded him to keep smiling. Peter turned to the crowd and with a big fake smile upon his face he held up his sword, which they replied to with loud cheers.

Peter sat down then and while Jared took his sword, Caspian took his shield off of his arm, causing Peter to gasp in pain. Layla stood back with her sister now though she still grimaced at the obvious pain on his face. "I think it's dislocated." Peter said referring to his shoulder. Edmund quickly came around, preparing to push his joint back into place. Peter was breathing hard as a single terrifying thought ran through his head. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?"

The morbid question lay in the air as Peter waited for a reply. He glanced back at Layla before looking at his brother, whose face conveyed that he was shocked that Peter even thought to question whether he'd make it home or not. "You know you've always been there, and I never really—Ah!"

Peter never got to finish his thought then because Edmund pushed the joint back into place. Peter was gasping for air as Edmund told him, "Save it for later." Edmund moved to grab Peter sword then, as Layla rushed over pulling his face into her hands. She muttered a quick spell that would dull the pain without requiring her to be touching him, and then pulled his face down to hers giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you so much, you thickhead." She told him with a smile. "And I believe in you."

He smiled back at her leaning down to kiss her one last time as a silent reply before pulling his shield back onto his arm and taking his sword from Edmund. Layla moved back to stand with her sister, Caspian, and her brother as Edmund offered Peter his helmet. Peter shook his head declining the offer before stepping forward once more.

As the battle commenced once again, something flashed before Layla's eyes.

More soldiers and they were surrounding Lucy and Yvainne.

Layla was confused as to what that was but shook it off, refocusing on the battle before another flash appeared.

Caspian with his sword held at an angle, as though he was about to slaughter someone.

'_What is going on?'_ Layla wondered, once again trying to focus on the battle but unable to because yet another scene flashed before her.

Miraz lying on the stone with an arrow in his side.

She was able to focus on the battle long enough to see Miraz elbow Peter in the face, as Peter had his arm twisted behind his back before she caught the last flash.

Susan dangling from the ledge, her only tether being Trumpkin's hand.

"Respite!" she heard Miraz call as the crowd began to cheer.

"Layla, are you all right?" Carissa asked as Layla swayed slightly before gaining her balance once again.

"Yes, I'm fine." She told her sister reassuringly with a smile before turning back to the scene before her.

Miraz was on his knees and Peter had his fist pulled back for a blow, but was hesitating.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund shouted at him but slowly Peter dropped his hand. Finally he dropped his hand and began to walk back to them, giving the King the respite he requested. But Miraz wasn't having it. Picking up the sword that lay discarded Miraz went to deliver a blow to the back of Peter's head.

"Look out!" Edmund yelled at his brother at the same time as Layla screamed, "Peter!"

The warnings came just soon enough that Peter was able to not only dodge the blow but use it to his advantage as he thrust the sword into the other king's shoulder under his armor.

Peter pulled the sword out and Miraz fell to his knees. All was silent as everyone waiting for Peter to kill the Telmarine King.

"What's the matter boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz taunted after a minute of silence and waiting.

Peter looked at the king with distaste as he lowered the sword. "It's not mine to take." He spat through gritted teeth before turning to Caspian and offering him the sword.

Caspian stepped forward and grasped the sword, eyes trained on Miraz. Peter bent over picking up his own sword and moving back towards the others. As soon as he was in her reach, Layla pulled him close to her in an embrace before turning so they could both see what the Prince was doing.

The second flash came true before Layla's eyes as Caspian had the sword angled down towards Miraz. They could all see Miraz's lips moving but none of them could quite hear him, then Miraz looked down and Caspian let out a scream thrusting the sword down.

But there was no bloodshed from the Prince.

"Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." Caspian said just loud enough for the group off to the side to hear.

Caspian then returned back to the others, Carissa giving him a kiss and telling him how proud she was of him as the two began to make their way back towards the Howe. The Narnians cheered behind their Kings and Queen as they figured it was a victory. But Layla knew better.

"It's not done." She mumbled.

"What?" Peter asked her in confusion before they heard the groaning from behind them. Turning back towards Miraz, Layla found the third flash unfolding before their eyes. They all stared in disbelief as the King's man shouted, "Treachery!"

"Fuck!" Layla shouted as she turned to Peter, "Get ready! This is about to become bloody!"

"They shot him!" the man yelled to his people. "They murdered our king!" He called as he pulled Miraz's sword from the ground where Caspian had left it. Then he ran back to his men.

"Be Ready!" Peter shouted back to the Narnians who all shifted into fight positions.

"Peter!" Caspian screeched from where he was stood with Carissa. One of the soldiers was coming at them, and Peter moved forward, engaging him and getting a few hits in before beheading him.

"Go!" He called to those left standing close to the arena.

Carissa made her way up to the ledge, Caspian jumped on his horse ready to do his part when the time came and Jared joined Peter, Edmund, and Layla. Across the field the Telmarines began using their catapults, shooting stone balls flying over towards the Narnians.

The Telmarines surged forward then, and Layla watched as she muttered, "Here we go."

* * *

_**So there's a surprise coming that has to do with Carispian (is that a good ship name for Carissa/Caspian?) coming up and I tried to put a bit of Jarsan (Jared/Susan) in there too.**_

_**On top of that, the Payla (Payla? Leter? Layter? Peyla? Peter/Layla) just makes me want to go watch a stupid RomCom and sob over the fact that I probably will never have that kind of love. But it also just makes my heart soar that they've finally worked things out.**_

_**Let me know what you think my lovelies!**_

_**Kaylee Lovett xx**_


End file.
